The Most Profound Scars (are not the ones we can see)
by The Silver Souls
Summary: Modern AU - Clarke learns mixed martial arts because her mother wants her to. She goes to college, lives in an apartment with her best friends Octavia and Raven. She meets Lexa and everything is about to change. [Clexa]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello pals! So I had this idea and I wanted to share with you. This story will probably have 5 or 7 chapters, I haven't decided yet. English is my second language, French is my first. I have written four other Clexa fanfic (this give you an idea of how much of a Clexa shipper I am). My Tumblr is **** .com, this is my only one and personal blog. If you guys would like to see me write something down for you, you can send me a private message. Enjoy reading!**

**P.S.- I adore to hear your opinion about my stories, so please, feel free to post a review of PM me! :)**

* * *

I was sitting in this place, wondering how the fuck I ended up there.

I knew my mother always wanted the best for me, because I was her only daughter and she has a heart of pure gold. She needed to look after me, especially because she had to know if everything was fine. I couldn't expect more from her: I was gifted to have such a caring mother.

But there was times when I needed to pick up the pieces and fix myself on my own. Like now. All I really needed was my friends and perhaps some time. I knew I could get to my normal self again, but this had been a particularly rough year. My father's life was taken away from a car thief… and he was only a casualty. When I thought everything was going to be fine, everything started to go wrong with Finn.

And now I was sitting for the first time of my miserable life in a small gym, about to learn martial arts. My mother told me that I couldn't drop off the classes, because they were already paid. Yet, I was not feeling at my place there, with all this people. I knew the instructor's name was Gustus and that he was a high ranked MMA fighter, but that was pretty much all. I wasn't fitting in: I was probably the youngest and I felt like everyone was staring at me.

"Alright everyone, let's start today's warming up!" The instructor says walking around us.

He started explaining what they were about to do and, after a few minutes, a girl entered the gym and joined them. I saw the look Gustus gave her and I knew he was mad because she was obviously late.

The girl was beautiful. Long curly chestnut hair, all put in a ponytail. Emerald green eyes and a body every girl could kill for. I looked at her a little longer and realized she couldn't be much older than I am.

The instructor continued talking about the warming up and I took my eyes off the young brunette. I knew I would have a hard time focusing because of that girl.

After an hour, I was heavily breathing and telling myself that I was really out of shape – everyone seemed to be having fun, while I looked like I have been tortured a few times. Martial arts were difficult and I had to start from the basics movements on my own. Gustus was looking at me sometimes, correcting my position and teaching me few notions, but that was it. I was fighting against a mighty dummy and it was probably winning over me, because I fell two or three times on my ass after kicking it.

I wasn't strong and I started getting desperate and wanting to give up the training. I wasn't fit to fight anything. I was afraid to kill a goddamn spider because I could think about its own sentiments. What? Spiders could probably feel pain too.

"Break time everyone! 10 minutes, well deserved I must say." The instructor said.

I was dying for water and probably chugged all the bottle I had. I didn't realised how sweaty I was before entering the bathroom to refresh myself. I untied my hair to make another bun. Man, fighting against a dummy is pretty rough, sometimes.

When I got back, everyone were gathering around two people about to fight. You could guess the surprise on my face when I saw Gustus fighting with… the girl. They were in a fighting stance, looking at each other with a smirk on their lips. Some were cheering for him, others for her.

She stepped and make a feigned, trying to push him to make a movement. He did, he stepped forward and punched in the air, but she was crouching and then tackling the instructor. It was beautiful to see her move against him, putting her hands in specific places. Gustus could be reacting without even thinking, pushing her to the ground. She dragged him with her, pushing him aside and wrapping his neck with her arms.

The young brunette was strong, but she knew Gustus was a grown-up man and therefore he was stronger. He was probably more experienced than she was, so he escaped her hold and he tossed her under him quickly. Next thing I knew, the girl was unable to move and the instructor was applying pressure on her arm. She surrendered with a few taps to the ground and he smiled. I understood the fight was now over. They got up and he gave her a light tap on the top of her head. For a moment, she looked mad, but then she smirked at the instructor and give him a nudge in the ribs.

Some clapped their hands and Gustus made a little reverence before speaking again. "Good. Now that you have all refreshed yourselves…" and I was thinking about the girl again, standing in front of me. All I could see was her back and the tribal-ish tattoo on her arm. I didn't realized I was staring at her before my eyes met hers. I gave her a confused look when I heard her talk for the first time. She had a soft voice.

"You're Clarke, the new girl, right?" She asked with the same serious face. She didn't even looked exhausted, while she probably had been training ten thousand times harder than I.

"That's me." I answered, giving her a nod.

"We're training together from now on. Did you understand what the exercise is?"

"Uh… not really." I answered with all honesty.

"I know, you were not listening." She told me, raising her eyebrows and giving me a smirk. She knew I wasn't listening because I was staring at her incredibly fit body. I blushed and she to me to "Focus a bit more". Then she explained me what I had to do.

When she was showing me, using me while demonstrating, I couldn't help but think how flawless she looked in her tight shorts and tank top. She had this way to move, like doing martial arts was easier than walking for her. I knew I would look horribly clumsier compared to her.

And for maybe the fifth time this night, I felt myself pushed backwards and I fell on my back. The impact took my breath away and I may also have whined a bit. I wasn't prepared for being pushed so easily. The brunette chuckled and helped me to get back on my feet.

"You had to grab my arm. That's why you fell." She reprimanded me. She was looking a bit upset, probably because she was training with me. Anyways, who would like to exercise with someone as bad as I was? I wasn't even listening to her or Gustus.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." I promised her, getting in my fighting stance again. I was tired, my whole body was aching and my clothes were soaked from my sweat. Pretty sure I was looking horrible too.

Without warning, she tried to push me, but I grabbed her arm, but my leg behind her and pushed. She lost balance and fell on her back. At the moment I thought her back was going to hit the ground – and that she was probably going to break one or two bones – she opened her arms and smacked the ground to cushion the fall.

"You'll learn that sooner." My training partner said, getting back to her feet. "You should have used all parts of your body to push me."

"Uh… I did." I answered with embarrassment.

"You're _weak_."

"And that is the reason why my mother ended up signing me for_ this_." I admitted, blushing again.

* * *

When the torture of my first class of martial art was over, I was in the changing room to get myself into more casual clothes. All my muscles were tensed because of everything I endured in the training I had with the brunette. Speaking of her, she was into the changing room too. I looked at her for a moment and she noticed me staring at her again.

"It was definitely… something, to work with you." I said with a small grin on my lips.

"Don't think that because you're new here that we'll go easy on you." She continued.

"I know." I dropped, giving her a nod. "I still don't know what your name is."

The green eyed goddess took her bags and walked to the exit door. I thought, in all honesty, that she was not going to answer my question. What? The girl could probably kill a man with only a look. Maybe I was wrong, she could be a total sweetheart, but I often right with the first impressions.

Just before pushing the door, the brunette turned her head around and smirked at me. "I'm Lexa." And then she left Clarke me all alone in the changing room. A part of me was upset, but I don't know why. Maybe because she was just a mysterious girl. She had been tackling me for over thirty minutes and I heard her only say a few things, but that was enough to get me interested in her. I sighed and headed out of the gym complex.

My apartment was near the gym complex, maybe 10 minutes from walking. Trying to avoid as much pain as possible, I was making small steps and moving slowly. I was only in the gym's parking lot and I thought about giving up and call a taxi, but it felt to me like cheating. I just spend about two hours of doing martial arts training, a 10 minutes' walk was supposed to be nothing compared to this.

I saw a car stopping in front of me and I immediately recognized my best friend's car, especially because of the rust. This car shouldn't be trusted and I told her that a lot. "Jump in, _million dollar baby_!" A voice said and it didn't belonged to Octavia. It probably was our other friend and roommate, Raven. I smiled and walked to the car, struggling with every step I was taking.

I opened the door and sat in the backseat, while Octavia was driving and Raven in the passenger's front seat. I greeted them with a smiled and buckled up my seatbelt. I knew my body's condition was going to be worse by the next few days, but my next martial arts training was only in three days. By then, the bruises I probably had because of Lexa would have stopped hurting and started to disappear.

"So, Clarke. I did martial arts once and I knew you would have needed a ride to get back home. Here I am, amazing best friend, saving your very nice ass from walking like you just had really hard sex." Octavia said with a grin on her face. Raven burst into laughter and I looked at them, slightly shaking my head. I couldn't resist to smile, though. Those two were my favourite people in the world, always knowing when to cheer me up and make me laugh.

"Ohhh, I can already guess that someone is going to be grumpy tomorrow." Raven continued, looking at Octavia with a smile. "I wonder if she'll be able to even walk."

"I'll be able to kick your ass anytime, Raven." I answered, raising a brow.

"It wouldn't be fair to kick a disabled's girl ass, right O.?" The new other roommate asked to Octavia, who started the car. Raven ended up with a screwed leg after she had been running into her foster father's garage. She always had a thing for every mechanical devices. The accident happened so fast, a car lift fell on her spine when she was trying to catch her ball under it. She was 13 years old then and she had to go through a lot after that. I recently learned that my mom was helped her with the rehabilitation. Doctors thought Raven wouldn't even be able to use both legs, but she worked hard to regain half of her mobility. One of her leg had been severely injured and she tried to regain its use and sensations, but she couldn't do anything. But without this accident, Raven wouldn't be our Raven.

Octavia chuckled and nudge her in her ribs. "You're right, but Clarke isn't that strong, you know." She said, looking in her mirror to see my reaction. I pulled my tongue out to make a grimace.

"Clarke is here and can perfectly hear you, dumbass." I said to her as she parked the car into our parking spot. As soon as the car stopped, I took my gym bag and stepped outside with a grimace on my face. "I should have taken volleyball lessons instead." I muttered to myself.

Raven heard it and smirked. "Yeah… because you'd rather play with _big rounds balls_?" She brought her hands in the air and made a squeezing movement. This girl really had a dirty mind all the time.

"Oh, come on." Started Octavia, pulling down Raven's hand. "I know you wouldn't miss an occasion to make sexual references, but think about it. She has to get closer to someone, one on top of each other, trying to get the other into submission." My best friend raised a brow and Raven nodded.

"Hmm… yes. I can definitely think about it." Raven answered, bringing a hand to her chin. "I can _totally_ picture Clarke attempting _miserably_ to get a hold of someone."

"And put them into submission." Octavia added with a smile to her ears.

"You know I'm also learning to kick and punch." I added, throwing gentle punches to their shoulders. Both faked being in intense pain and we started laughing together, getting inside our apartment.

I really like to live with these two. Octavia was like the sister I never had: I've known her long enough to know everything about her and even when she was at her worse, I would always be there for her. And Raven, she was a friend of Octavia and I from high school. We always knew her but never really talked to her before sophomore year. But since then, they were almost inseparable.

I finally got to take a shower and I felt like every effort in made in my first mixed martial arts training was worth it. I cleaned myself under hot water. Feeling my skin burning from the water temperature was better than feeling every muscles aching – even muscles I didn't know existed. I immediately go to bed after that and when my face touched my pillow, I fell asleep right away.

* * *

The next day was way more painful than I expected. I regretted the moment I opened my eyes because even blinking was hard. Damn. That girl wrecked me – though, I was pretty sure the warm up session had a small part in it too. My lower back was racked.

I walked to the kitchen to discover that someone already made coffee. Raven was at the table with a big opened book in her hands and she was looking at me with her usual smirk. I simply nodded at her.

"Have you had a fight with your pillows? Cause they won." She greeted me.

"Raven." I just said, tilting my head to the side. "Shhhh."

"Don't you dare shush me, Clarke!"

"Just… keep quiet. I have a class in an hour."

"_DID SOMEONE SAY CLASS?!_" Octavia jumped in the kitchen with her finished bowl of cereals. I always had been a bit jealous of her at some point: my best friend always had all this energy the morning and she always looked great even after being partying and puking all night. My younger self thought it was sorcery. "Oh. God. Clarke you looked like you've been hit ten times by a bus." The brunette said, looking at her with wide eyes.

Octavia had that thing where she always needed everything perfect and well looking. It was annoying but it made her realized a few times that she couldn't get out of the apartment to do groceries shopping while still in pyjamas. Octavia was like the fashion police.

"I'm going back to my room." I muttered, leaving them to go inside my room. It was messy, but I was used to it. Actually, it was even a bit cleaner, because I could see my floor under the mass of clothes on the ground.

I heard my phone ringing and I took it. It was my mother and she obviously wants to chat about my first training with Gustus. I picked up the phone and said: "Hi mom. Before you ask me anything, I must say that every muscles in my body is aching and I am _terribly mad_ at you for not signing me up for volleyball."

"Good morning to you too, honey." I heard my mother say with amusement in her voice. Her tone changed quickly, though. "You know why I chose this for you. I'd be better if you know how to defend yourself."

I had trouble swallowing. I knew what she meant by that, she was talking, of course, about my ex-boyfriend Finn. Ex-boyfriend for countless reasons, but particularly one that pushed my mother to sign me up for that sport. "I understand." I muttered, then taking few sips of coffee. I was trying to talk like I didn't care, I was over what he did to me, but I really wasn't. The most profound scars are not the ones we can see.

"Okay. Now, talk to me about that first training." She asked me. "How was it? Did you make any friends?"

"Uh, training was really hard." I answered. "I've been doing sports all my life, but after what they made me do, I think I am out of shape. And I haven't really been able to talk to anyone but the girl I was paired with. Her name is Lexa, she's a really good fighter. She fought Gustus during the break and almost win."

"She fought your six foot tall instructor, the one with the beard and tribal tattoos?"

"There's only one instructor, mom." I reminded her.

"He told me he had an assistant to help him, sometimes." She continued. "Anyways, it's good you talked to someone."

"There was almost no talk… most of the time, I was on my butt because, oh, my, god, she's so strong and I feel like a dumbass compared to her. I don't even get some movements right and she looks at me like I'm twelve years old and don't understand anything she says."

"Don't worry Clarke, you'll get to know people and get used to the routine. Just give it time, okay?"

"Sure, mom…" I sighed. "You already paid for it, I would feel like the worse daughter ever if I don't make any effort at all."

"Thank you, sweetie." She told me and knew she was smiling. My mom and I got closer after my father's death and, in this moment, I felt like she was finally letting herself be happy.

But I had to get going, or I would be late for class and I was pretty sure my mother wouldn't tolerate her daughter to be late at her important college classes. "Hey, I'm sorry, I have class in like, oh… _shit_, 45 minutes! Gotta go! Love you!"

I barely heard her answer 'Love you too' before hanging up. I changed myself into jeans and a t-shirt and took my schoolbag to put my textbook in it.

I opened my room's door and almost spit out the coffee I was drinking. My two best friends were standing there, a smile on their faces. "What the fuck." I said, making my way between them to the kitchen. I chugged my almost cold drink and looked at them.

"So." Octavia looked at me and winked. "You were training with that… _Lexa_, right, Raven?"

"Yeah, you said she was a pretty good fighter. I wonder, Clarke, is she pretty hot too?" The other girl asked me.

"This isn't a good time, I'm going to be –"

"You know, you always do that thing when you think someone's hot. You just, like, avoid bringing up the conversation and go in an _absolute denial phase_." Octavia explained with a smirk.

"Aww Clarke, are you blushing?!" Raven continued while pinching my cheek.

"No, I'm entering an absolute "_I-will-kill-you-if-you-guys-don't-get-out-of-my-way-phase_" right now!" I said, going to our apartment's entrance to put my boots on. "I'll be back after four." I was already closing the door and leaving them.


	2. Chapter 2

My third semester in Health Sciences was going well. I had a lot of time to study and I enjoyed it, actually. I passed all my midterms with great grades and my mother couldn't be happier. There was no time for distraction.

I've started training with Gustus since two months already and I was getting better. It was really unexpected, but I enjoyed pushing myself a little more every time and I liked to be able to keep up with the others. I trained well and the instructor said it often. I was proud – my mother was too and everything was going fine.

Until that one practice, where Octavia and Raven showed up and sat on a bench, glaring at me with their annoying little smiles. I was training with Lexa, she was over me when I saw them coming in and she felt my body stiffen and the change in my mood. She frowned a bit and I knew she was asking me what was going on with me.

"Those are my friends." I explained with a low voice and she looked at them. I could feel the heat from Lexa's body and I blushed a little, figuring out that my friends were smiling because how the brunette was over me. She had one thigh between my legs and I was on my back. I could feel her lap against mine and she was holding my wrists.

"Focus, Clarke." She said and I repeated the sound of her voice saying my name in my head. Yes, I definitely had a crush on her and I was totally embarrassed that my friends were there to mock me or something like that. I nodded and escaped her hold, pushing her so I could get her unstable, one of my feet on her thigh. I focused the more I can, Gustus stopped us for a break.

He walked to Octavia and Raven, who were probably arguing over something, because I heard them saying 'no, this can absolutely not work' or 'shut up, you idiot, I'll try it and we'll see'. I walked to them, holding my bottle of water.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked, then taking a big sip of water.

"Hell yeah, now, Clarke, I wonder why you didn't drag us here before." Raven said with a wink.

"There are so many hot guys here." Octavia said, glaring at Lincoln, the trainer's assistant.

"Keep it in your pants, O!" I said with a laugh.

Gustus was coming towards us and I smiled at him. He smiled back, looking at my two best friends. He was a pretty tall guy, with tattoos, long beard and long hair. No one could ever think that this man was amazingly kind and funny. "Good evening ladies, how are you?" He asked my friends.

"Hi, we're good, thank you." Raven replied. "I'm Raven, Clarke's friend. And this one is Octavia."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gustus, Clarke's trainer. I hate to say this, but we are not allowed visitors in the gym, while training. This might distract a few of us." He said, referring Clarke being distracted when her best friends entered the gym. Lexa must have spoken to him about it.

Octavia nodded. "Of course. But actually, I wanted to look the training was here before signing up."

"Signing up?" I said with a serious look.

"Yeah, since I did martial arts before and you keep telling me how much you love training with them, it made me kinda want to join too." She answered. I couldn't believe it.

"Then, you can stay, but only if you keep it quiet." Gustus said. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Lincoln, the one with the camo pants over there." He pointed the guy and Octavia's eyes made sparks.

"Thank you, Gustus." My two best friends said, as he walked away.

"What?" Octavia asked me with a smirk on her lips. "I need to do sports, or I'll go crazy to spend all day long with Raven."

"How about fuck you, Octavia? I'm like the awesomest person you could spend a day with…" The other told her with a smack on Octavia's arm. "You just don't realize how lucky you are!"

"But you get sooooo annoying when you have nothing to do!" Octavia argued, giving her friend a look.

"You think you're better? See, you just signed up for this, because you've been eyeing a hot guy and your sexual life is… inexistent. Like Clarke."

"Hey! At least, I didn't jump on the occasion to fuck Octavia's brother…" I said, a smile on my lips.

"Touché." Raven replied with a grin.

"Eww, could you never bring this up again, please?"

* * *

So, that was now happening. The next training, Octavia started and we've been paired up together, since we were the newest member of Gustus' mixed martial arts club. I was glad to practice with her, yet I missed Lexa's seriousness and focus. Octavia was always talking or annoying in some kind of way – I got used to it, after years, but I was taking this sport pretty seriously, I have to admit it. The only time my best friend was listening and paying attention was when Lincoln was explaining or demonstrating something with Gustus. I knew she had an eye for him, but she was literally talking only of him in practices.

Octavia signed up for the training with Gustus a few weeks ago, now.

"Did you saw the look he gave me?" She asked me, leaning so only I could hear her.

I frowned and shook my head. "He probably wants to know how you are doing with the exercises, don't flatter yourself."

"Is he looking at my ass?!"

"No he's not."

"Maybe we could –"

"We're supposed to practice."

"Okay, take a fifteen minutes break, everyone!" Gustus screamed, so everyone could hear and stop what they were doing. Octavia chuckle and nudged me in my ribs.

"Really O., if you don't shut up while training, I will rip your head off your shoulders, it's distracting and I want us to be serious –"

"Speaking of serious, Lexa's is coming at us." My best friend smiled at me and looked behind me. I knew Lexa must have been there, but I stiffen, surprised to hear her voice.

"Hi." She simply said, walking around to face me.

"Hi, Lexa." I answered and I was wondering what the reason behind this sudden need to talk to me was. She never deliberately talked to me like that, it was every time to tell me I was either weak or that I needed to listen closely to Gustus' explications so she wouldn't have to explain them back to me. So yeah, I guess I was really surprised by this beautiful brunette.

"I saw you training with your friend," She glances at Octavia, then back at me. "You're getting better."

"Thanks, but Octavia is easy to handle, you know." I said jokingly. I swear I could see the beginning of a smile on the brunette's lips.

"Hey, idiot, I'm right here." Octavia replied, with a pouty face.

"There is a small competition is less than three weeks, organized by Gustus, and I wanted to know if you two would like to sign up." Lexa informed us. "It doesn't cost a lot and it's always fun."

"Will you participate?" I heard myself ask, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I can't." Was her reply. I saw Octavia looking at us and smile.

"Why?" My best friend asked the other brunette, a little too much curious, for my opinion.

"I've stopped competitions since last year. I've been badly injured and now Gustus only wants me to support." She explained, not going into further details about the injury.

"Well, that really sucks… but you should totally come and encourage Clarke, I know she totally wants to sign up for this!" Octavia said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I really don't want to sign up for a competition, Octavia!" I told her into the changing room. Lexa had already left and we were alone, getting into more casual clothes.

"You should. Lexa might come!"

"I am not here to have Lexa's attention, but to please my mother. You know why she forced me to start training her, O."

"Yes, I know… But I have to tell you this, you may not want to hear this, but I know you need it to get through this. You're strong, Clarke. You've been doing well and Finn wasn't right to do what he did to –"

"You're right, I don't want to hear this." I said loudly, slamming my locker and taking my sports bag. I knew what she was going to talk about and I didn't want to hear any of it. I pushed the changing room door, looking at my feet, tears about to fall down my cheeks, when I bumped into someone. Lexa.

I opened my mouth to tell her how sorry I was, but I realized that I should have been red by now, because the tears were wetting my skin. I heard my best friend talk, trying to get my attention back, but she didn't saw Lexa, obviously. "Clarke! I'm just telling that I'm here for you if you need to talk about what he did that night, I know you don't want to because you never did before but…"

"Octavia, shut up." I said, still looking into Lexa's green eyes. My best friend looked over my shoulder and saw the other brunette.

"Oh, I thought you were gone…" It sounded like an apology to me.

"I was." The girls answered. "I just forgot my bag."

She entered the changing room and I almost ran outside, even though I had a rough training with Octavia today and my muscles were already tired. I needed to avoid this conversation. Well, theses, because I saw, in Lexa's eyes, that she was slightly wondering why I was crying.

I was crying because of that night. The night Finn sent me to the hospital, because of so many reasons. He was beating me up, often because he was drunk. Back in the days, I thought everything was my fault and not his. Even now, I had a hard time believing that it wasn't mine. I was always going out with friends and it wasn't abnormal to see a few guys approaching me and offering me a drink. I liked that a lot, but Finn didn't. He was jealous and possessive, nothing like when we met. I remembered him sweet and caring about me.

I got inside my car and wiped my tears off my cheeks. Octavia followed me from two seconds and she looked at the dash, saying anything for about two and a half minute. I knew it must have been hard for her not to talk. She eventually failed and said: "Clarke, you're my best friend and this jerk doesn't deserve anything from you, not even tears."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped, I…" I took a deep breath. "I just don't like thinking of him. He changed me and I hate that."

"You've been angry, anxious, depressed, yet look at you now. You're strong and beautiful. You learn fucking martial arts!" She said, trying to make me smile.

I closed my eyes. "He is not even in jail for what he did to me, Octavia! Because I was his girlfriend. Only because I was with him."

"He can't approach you, you are safe." I felt Octavia's hand on my arm and squeezing a bit. "Come on, babe. Let's go to our apartment and change your mind."

"Yeah." I wiped one last tear on my cheek. "Could you drive? I don't feel okay and I don't want to cause an accident or something."

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

At the moment she closed her apartment's door, my cellphone began to ring and I looked at it. It was an unknown number and I didn't want to answer – especially because I was still slightly emotional from the conversation I had with Octavia into the changing room and in my car.

I directly went to my room and I knew Octavia was going to tell Raven I wasn't feeling good, probably from the training or something like that. I really wanted to just lay on my bed and sleep, but I was probably stinking and not taking a shower wasn't an option.

I took clean clothes and went to my room, forgetting about the unknown caller. I jumped into the shower and the water was really hot, because there was steam. I felt better in that moment, just feeling the water running down my body. I cleaned myself up after not moving for about fifteen minutes, then I got out of the shower.

I heard my cellphone ringing again and I took him. Unknown caller again, possibly the one that called me before. I sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Clarke, its Gustus."

"Hi Gustus. What's up?"

"Uh… I wanted to know if everything was okay."

"Oh. I'm good, thanks." I said as I remembered that I bumped into Lexa earlier and I had been a huge jerk not apologizing to her for being so rude. Good job, Clarke. What a way to make new friends.

"Yeah, Lexa told me and wanted me to call you. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"I just got out of the shower." I answered. "Could you do me a favor, please? I won't be able to go at tomorrow's training."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell Lexa I'm sorry."

Gustus didn't answer right away. "She says its fine." Then I realized Lexa was actually with him.

"Okay, thank you."

"Okay. I have to go now. I expect you to be at Thursday's training."

"I will be there, don't worry. Bye, Gustus."

"Bye Clarke!"

He hung up and I stared at my reflection into the mirror for a moment. Lexa wanted him to call me so she could know if I was fine or not. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Lexa actually worrying about me. It was surprising because we didn't really know each other or talk… but whatever.

* * *

The next day had a really bad start. I was kept up all night because of nightmares and I knew it was because of the conversation I had after training with Octavia. I tried to change my mind while listening at a TV show, but I ended up watching a whole season. Then I sighed of exasperation when my alarm sounded at 7 A.M. I had a class in one hour and had to prepare myself.

While having breakfast, I broke a glass and had to make sure there was no piece of broken glass on the floor. The time I took to clean up got me late for my anatomy class and my teacher glared at me, furious for my lateness. I felt terribly bad to show up fifteen minutes after the class began, but whatever. Hopefully, I had my assignment done and with me. It would have been a really bad thing if I haven't had it in hands, especially after being late.

I got out of my class at 11 A.M. and realized I forgot my lunch at home, so I had to pay for the shitty cafeteria food. The woman serving plates putted peppers in my sandwich and I got frustrated because I specifically asked her not to, with a gentle smile. She put the only freaking vegetable I hate in my sandwich. And that was why I decided to never buy anything else from the cafeteria.

Octavia and Raven had late class and I was stuck eating alone – and I hated that. I was brooding, taking a few bites of my now pepper-less sandwich (I removed them, of course!). My next class was only in two hours and I decided that it would be a good idea to study at the library.

I was lost into my thoughts when someone sat in front of me. I almost jumped off my seat and looked over the person. It was Lexa, with a plate full of cafeteria food, staring at me with a smirk. She seemed happy to surprise me. "Hey, Clarke."

"Lexa." I greeted her, with a slight nod.

"I've never seen you around before."

"That's because I usually don't eat this nasty cafeteria food." I answered. "And I eat somewhere else with Octavia and Raven."

She hums in response, still staring at me with her beautiful green eyes. I looked down at my unfinished plate and pushed it. I didn't want to eat anymore.

"You're okay, Clarke?" She genuinely asked me. "I've never seen you so –"

I immediately interrupted her, because I didn't want to talk about Finn and me. "I'm fine, thanks. But I don't want to talk about it." Octavia would be mad at me if I opened myself to anyone but her. "I didn't mean to be rude, yesterday."

"You don't have to apologize for that."

"I bumped you and almost made you fall on the ground."

"It happens sometime. To be honest, I could have looked in front of me instead of my cellphone. I would have seen it coming."

"Okay, then."

Lexa began to eat her food and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I got distracted from a few text message from Octavia. The silence was awkward and I felt the need to speak at this incredibly beautiful brunette.

"So, uh," I looked at her, dropping my cellphone on the table. "Why are you here?"

"I study Law." She simply answered.

"No, I meant, here, with me."

"Oh, this is the table I usually eat on at lunch. But if I'm bothering you, I eat somewhere else."

"No, no, no! I don't want you to change table for me, I was just wondering why you were talking to me and all… since you've never really talked to me before."

"I'm a bit of a lone wolf, but Gustus wanted me to… socialize more."

"Gustus? Why?"

"He's kinda like a father to me." She explained. "He was my dad's best friend."

I realized she said 'was', meaning her dad had passed away and Gustus probably took care of her while she was younger. I gave her a concerned look and nodded. "He's a caring man." I heard myself say.

"He is." She answered, taking another bite of her sandwich after. She swallowed and Lexa continued: "So, he said you can't make it for tonight's class. Why?"

"I have dinner with my mom – I can't give her another excuse this time, she'll think I'm avoiding her on purpose."

"Are you?"

"Uh… Yes. I know she wants the best for me, but she wants me to come back home. She feels lonely, I guess, since my dad… passed away." I almost said 'when my dad was murdered'. She nodded and kept eating her sandwich. I desperately wanted to change the conversation's topic. "I was going to the library to study. Wanna join?"

"Sure."

* * *

I showed up on Thursday's training with Octavia and I somehow ended up practicing with Lexa instead of my best friend. When we finished the series of kicks we were doing, I looked at the brunette with a smile.

"You know, it probably made Octavia's day not training with me."

"Why that?" Lexa asked me with a frown.

"Well, look at her."

They both turned their heads to see Octavia training with Lincoln, a smile on her face. She was probably acting with a twelve years old around him. I chuckled when I saw her fall on her ass, but Lincoln helped her to get back on her feet, offering her his hand.

"She totally has a crush on him." I continued. "She basically signed up to have his attention."

"You're kidding?" I heard Lexa say, with a small smile on her lips. A smile. On the brunette's lips. She could smile. And she smiled at me. My heart may have melted a bit.

"No, I'm not. Why?"

"He has been talking about her for days – and this is getting really annoying." She looked at them again. "I asked Gustus to train with you so they could train together."

"That is very clever, but you're stuck with me, now."

"You're not as annoying as my brother when he talks about a girl."

I opened my eyes wide open. "Wait, Lincoln's your brother?"

"Yes. You haven't figured out?"

"No, I mean… you look alike, but…"

"He's a little more socially open than me, I know." Lexa continued.

"You're quieter, that's all. But I think that's funny that you're playing Cupid for your brother and my best friend. You're sacrificing yourself to let them train together."

"I don't see this as a sacrifice at all."

"Clarke, your mother is not paying me so you can talk instead practice." Gustus said, surprising us both. He had walked silently and had a smile on his lips. He was happy that Lexa was finally talking to someone.

I nodded. "Of course, Gustus." We replied at the same time, getting ourselves into practice again.

We trained together until the end and I found myself alone with Lexa into the changing room. Octavia left, because Lincoln wanted to talk a bit with her – probably to ask her on a date, according to Lexa. I put a white t-shirt on, over my sports bra, and jeans. I tugged my hair into a cute little bun and noticed Lexa glaring at me a few times, while changing.

"Have you decided about the competition?" She asked me.

"Uh, yes, I don't think I'll go… It's too close to midterms and I have to study a lot. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"Sorry, it's just an automatism."

"Clarke… You're saying 'sorry' again."

"Oh, sorr… Uh, whatever." I said with a smile, while Lexa let out a chuckle. "Can I ask you something?"

"You don't need to ask to ask me a question, Lexa." I told her, grabbing my sports bag. "Go ahead."

"Would you like to have a coffee with me, tonight?" I was pretty sure to see her cheeks getting pink and I couldn't resist to smile again. Her voice seemed confident, but she shoved her hands into her pockets and shifted her balance from one feet to another. She was nervous. Nervous to ask me to have a coffee with me. She smiled back, waiting for my answer.

"I'd love that. At nine, is it good? I'd like to have a shower before."

"Sure, I'll come pick you up?"

"If you propose, then yes." I took out my cellphone from my pocket. "We should exchange our numbers, I'll text you my address."

"Good idea."

* * *

"You're going out on a date with Lexa?!" Raven said with a smirk on her lips.

"That's not a date, Raven. We're just having coffee together. Octavia, on the other hand…" I replied.

"Octavia's got a date with Lincoln!" Said Octavia, referring herself to the third person.

"I'm very much happy for you, O., but Clarkey here have been invited to 'have a coffee' with Lexa." Raven argued. "Like, you know, stoic and very serious Lexa, Lexa from martial art classes, Lexa who said she wanted Octavia and Lincoln together, like this was an excuse to train with Clarke…."

"Enough, Raven." I said, my eyes throwing daggers at her.

"Whatever you say, Clarkey!" She looked at Octavia. "Ten bucks they're kissing by the end of the week."

"You've got yourself a deal." The other said.

"Guys, really, you should not bet on that, because that's not gonna happen!"

"Yeah, yeah, Clarke, we'll see about that later." Raven said with a large smile. "Look at her O. and tell me she's not hunting for the booty tonight."

I was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a simple blue top, showing a little bit of my cleavage. But I would wear something similar with every other friends of mine. Octavia looked at me for a moment, from my heat to toes.

"Hmm… you kinda look smoking hot, Clarke. I mean, for a 'simple coffee' with Lexa." She told me.

I sighed. "Why are we friends, again?" I muttered, getting out of our apartment after getting a text message from Lexa, saying that she was downstairs and waiting for me.

* * *

We were at a tiny café not far from my apartment and apparently from Lexa, Lincoln and Gustus' house too. She drove me silently and when we finally sat, she was looking at me with her beautiful green eyes, the shadows of a smile on her lips.

"What, do I have bogey or something?" I asked her, putting my hand in front of my nose to cover it.

"Oh, no! Actually, you really look great, Clarke."

"Thank you. I return the compliment." I said, lowering my hand. I was almost lying: Lexa was fucking gorgeous. Her hair was down, she had put a little bit of make up on. She was wearing skinny black jeans like mine, but she had a khaki top and it was perfectly matching with her green eyes.

She blushed a bit and put her hands around her cup of coffee. "I'm glad you came with me tonight." She looked at me again.

"It's not like I hate you or anything. You are just more serious than Octavia or Raven."

"Yes. Speaking of Octavia, Lincoln asked her out on a date."

"I know, Cupid. She told me everything about it and she can't wait for tomorrow. I think just lost my best friend to your brother." I said with a smile on my lips. "Her last relationship was like a year and a half ago and the guy was a real douchebag."

"Lincoln's ex was a total bitch. She cheated on him with several guys and he found out in the most horrible way."

"She walked on her making out with a guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What about you?" I was a little bit curious of Lexa's previous relationship. I knew this might be too much to ask for her, but I wanted to know.

"Oh uh… nothing really interesting. Only one ex." She answered very vaguely.

"Is the break up a recent thing?"

"It wasn't a break up."

I raised a brow, understanding that her boyfriend must have died, for her to say something like that. I nodded and said: "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was three years ago, I'm over Costia's death now." My head tilted, thinking about Lexa being gay never occurred to me. She saw my reaction and continued. "Don't worry, I'm just gay, not a creep."

I laughed a bit. "Oh, no, I wasn't thinking about that… I was just intrigued."

"Intrigued?" She asked me.

"Yeah… I never thought you would show interest in girls. Not that I am stereotyping you or anything, it's just that you look so–"

"Not gay?" She proposed.

"I was going to say serious." I said. I took a sip of coffee and saw the genuine smile of Lexa.

"Too serious to be in a relationship?"

"Sorry, I'm judging you."

"No, no, its fine, Clarke. I just don't talk about it a lot. My parents were not really happy when I brought Costia home the first time, because they were really religious and strict. I was just in high school and they thought it wasn't serious… you know, the usual."

"Yeah, I know. My mom had a hard time accepting it, but my dad was more open to my sexuality." I told her, playing with my almost empty cup of coffee.

"You're gay as well?"

"Not quite, I'm bisexual."


	3. Chapter 3

I spent a wonderful time with Lexa, getting to know her better. She was actually a really interesting person. She told me she started martial arts when Lincoln and she moved into Gustus' house and that she wanted to be a lawyer. Other than that, I learned that she had a cat named Chester and that she is a passionate book lover. I knew having coffee with her would mean that I would be the one talking a lot – but I was surprised she talked to me about more personal things. Like that she was gay.

Did I told you guys? Lexa liked girls. And that, of course, I was happy to know that in a totally platonic way. And there was nothing to do with the fact that I liked girls too. Nothing. I swear.

When I was about to pay for my coffee and desert, because I got hungry and decided to have a brownie (Lexa even ate half of it, because she told me it was her favourite dessert and I couldn't resist pleasing her), Lexa categorically refused that I pay. "I invited you tonight, therefore I must pay." She said to me with her very serious look. I insisted to pay, saying that it wasn't bothering me at all to do so, but she told me there was no way to get out of the place if she didn't pay for me. She smiled at me and I nodded. The girl was persuasive, because her smile got to my heart, and I smiled back at her.

She was driving more slowly when getting me back home, like she wanted to spend time with me. I was flattered, of course, but I had early classes (I always have early classes, why did I choose to suffer that way?) the morning after and I was a bit tired. After all, I had a rough training, between the talks I had with Lexa.

Some rock music, or something like that, was playing and I realized it was Lexa's CD and not the radio. I recognized 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' from Def Leppard, a song I knew because my father used to sing it to my mother. I smiled and looked over Lexa, who kept her eyes on the road. I could see her smiling a bit, her lips saying the lyrics she must know very well.

And I started to sing, because why not. "Pour some sugar on me, ooooh in the name of love!" And I noticed Lexa's smile growing. "Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up."

I wasn't surprised to hear her join me, I knew she really wanted to – because who doesn't sing a little when they're alone in their car? I always do. Even if there is people. I may not have the voice of an angel, but I can sing and I loved to. "Pour some sugar on me, oh I can't get enough!"

By the time we got in front of our apartment, the song was over and Lexa looked at me. She was still smiling and so was I. "So, thanks for tonight." I said, lowering to get my purse. I felt her eyes follow my movements.

"That was my pleasure, Clarke." She answered me.

Then I heard Raven's voice. "C'mon Griffin, go for it, I know you want to and I don't want to lose my bet!"

I got my head out of the car to look at my best friend on the balcony. I shook my head rolled my eyes. "I'm going to strangle her to death." I muttered to myself.

But I was loud enough and Lexa obviously heard what I said. "What bet?"

"Uh, nothing." I blushed because I couldn't find an excuse worth it.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Clarke." I heard her say. "If it's nothing, then you wouldn't mind telling me what it is."

"She has this habit with Octavia… they just bet on things I'll make or not. They're always against me, somehow." I explained to her.

"That doesn't give me an answer." She argued.

"Uh, oh, sorry. They were betting on tonight."

"Tonight?" She looked at me with a confused look.

"Yes."

"Oh, it involves me?"

"Sort of."

"I see. And what was that about?"

"KISS HER ALREADY." I heard Raven yell. Lexa heard it too (how could she not hear that obvious yelling from her roommate, after all?)

"Oh, you know…" I couldn't blush more. A tomato would have looked colorless. "Well, this is awkward."

"They bet on that? Really? What are they, like five years old?" She told me, looking over the balcony to see Raven, but the girl already left.

"Sorry about that…"

"Stop being sorry, Clarke."

"Oh, sorr… uh. I think I'll go."

"Hey," she putted a hand on my arm and I could feel the warmth of her slight grip. "This is not bothering me. I don't want this to be awkward, we're friends, after all."

"I'm glad to hear this." I looked at her hand on my arm, then at her. "That we're friends."

"Of course we are. I paid for your coffee and dessert."

"And that was your way to, like, sign up for friendship?" I let out a chuckle. "That's pretty cute."

"Okay then, next time I'll let you pay." She told me and I was glad that she was expecting another coffee time with me.

"Are you free tomorrow, around five?"

"Clarke, you know I have pretty much the same schedule as yours."

"So that means you're free, right?"

"What does it sounds like to you? A no?" She said to me with a bit of sass that made me smile.

"I was just making sure, maybe you'll have a study group or whatever."

"I'm free. I usually study or sleep in the library."

"Okay, then. Prepare for the best meal of your life."

"Don't tell me this, I could overestimate your restaurant's choices." She smiled at me. "I just want to point out that I don't like McDonalds."

"Who said I was bringing you into a restaurant?" I smiled back at her, looking into her beautiful and distracting green eyes. "We'll eat at my apartment."

"You're going to cook for me?"

"Yeah, the girls established that it was my time to cook tomorrow. I can't disappoint them, so I'm bringing you in for dinner. So, I'll go now. I need to get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow, then." She replied, as I got out of her car, prepared to kill my best friend.

* * *

"So, you kissed her, right?" And that was the first thing Raven asked me when I entered our apartment. I shook my head negatively and smiled. "Then why the fuck did you stayed in her car for like forever?"

"Fifteen minutes," I corrected my best friend and roommate. "And we talked about how genius you seemed to be when you screamed to me to kiss her."

"Oh, come one Clarke." She sighed. "I don't want to lose to Octavia."

"You shouldn't have made that bet with her in the first place, then."

"But I want you to be happy, Clarkey."

"That is not going to happen if you play the matchmaker with O."

"If I do it alone?"

"Not gonna work, Raven."

"Awww, you suck sometimes, Griffin."

"Nah, I am the best best friend you could ever have, so shut up and let me go to bed."

"It's so nicely asked." She told me with a smirk.

"Please?"

"Tell me more about your night with mysterious, stoic and serious Lexa, before."

"It went well, I guess." I said, moving into the living room to sit on the couch.

"You're not just going to give me that 'it went well' crap, don't you?"

"Alright, alright. I had fun, we talked about training, school and… oh, did I told you that she pushed Lincoln to talk to Octavia? That is so cute."

"She did that? This doesn't sound very much like Lexa."

"Well, she did that."

"And you think that's cute. You just admitted it. But you want to rip my head off my shoulders when I try to do that with you and her."

"You're annoying, you know, when you force things between me and someone."

"Ugggghhhh, okay. I will not try to push you to get to kiss her or anything. I will be the good best friend for once." She said jokingly. "But I can't tell you about Octavia, she might not want to stop."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" I asked.

"With Lincoln."

"On her date?"

"Yeah."

"But it's like, 1 o'clock."

"Hmm… I think she might not come back for the night."

My cellphone buzzed and I looked over to see who was texting me. It was Lexa and I couldn't resist to smile at her message: "Hi Clarke, I'm home. Octavia's in Lincoln's room. I just wanted to update you. I hope you'll have a good night sleep, can't wait for tomorrow."

"Yup, Lexa says O. is at her house, in Lincoln's room. Damn, she's not losing any time." I said with a grin. "I'll go to bed now. Good night, Raven."

* * *

After school, I waited for Lexa at the college's campus. My class finished earlier – thank God, because my teacher was really boring today and I couldn't help doodling into my sketchbook. I haven't even paid attention to my class, so occupied to draw. I was at a table into the cafeteria and I was still drawing, because I really felt the need to do so.

"You're drawing me." Lexa said in my back. I looked at her and she was leaning over my shoulder to see what (who) I was drawing.

I blushed and tried to explain it. "Yeah, I know, you really have a nice jawline and I've got this assignment to study faces and –"

"But aren't you in Health Sciences?" She asked with a smile.

"I love art and I took a class to have extra credits for my diploma." I closed my sketchbook before embarrassing myself more: I didn't wanted her to look at the other sketches, because there was probably more than one of her. "I always wanted to be an artist, but it turned out my mother had planned my career already and I didn't wanted to disappoint her choosing an art program."

"Oh, I see… well, that was a nice drawing."

"Thank you, Lexa. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, yes. Do you mind if we just stop by my house so I can change? Some idiot spilled his coffee on me and I feel glued to my jeans, it's very disgusting."

I made a small grimace, then a smile. "Sure, it doesn't bother me at all."

Fifteen minutes later, I was at Lexa's house – a very sweet and cozy home. I got a warm welcome from Gustus, who was sitting in the living room and watching TV. He was obviously happy that Lexa was hanging out with me and he told it to me, when we were discussing, Lexa gone for a few minutes to shower and put clean pants on.

"I'm glad Lexa made a friend. I know she must not show it, but she cares about you, Clarke." The tall man said to me with a smile on his face.

"I figured it out when she asked you to call me, to see if I was okay." I was sitting on the couch, looking at him. "I honestly think she is a good person. It's nice to hang out with her, she's quieter than Octavia and Raven. It kinda gives me a break."

Gustus laughed a bit and said: "Yes I know, speaking of the devil, what about Octavia and Lincoln… what about them?"

"Oh, I think they're dating or something, I'm not quite sure of that… but I sure know she'll give me details later. She almost only speaks about him."

"I know the feeling, I was hoping Lincoln would grow a pair and approach her or something. Octavia might be extravagant, but I think it's the right person for him. And you for Lexa." I realized what he was implying and I blushed a bit.

"Oh, we're not –"

"Clarke's just my friend, Gustus." Lexa interrupted me, glaring at the tall man. "It's not because I bring someone home that it means we're dating."

"I'm so sorry, Clarke!" He said to me with a nervous look.

"It's fine, don't worry." I answered with a smile.

I was driving home with Lexa, thinking about our new friendship. I really wanted her to be my friend, because she was the complete opposite of my roommates and because she was a very calm person – outside our MMA training. I knew she is gay and, of course, the idea of something more serious with her crossed my mind and made me smile. She is gay, I am bisexual and my life had been pretty platonic for the last few months… Okay, maybe more than that. Lexa was a beautiful woman and nobody could say otherwise.

"What are you thinking that makes you smiling like that, Clarke?" She suddenly asked me and I realize she must have been watching me.

"Hmm… nothing really important." I was, in fact, smiling because I thought of Lexa' ass in beautiful tights shorts. My friend's ass. Lexa was just my friend.

"Oh and you're practically drooling."

"No?" I made sure she wasn't actually serious, wiping my lips with a part of my hoodie. "Stop making fun of me."

"I know I'm irresistible, but stop thinking of me and focus on the road." She said jokingly. I may have blushed a little.

"Yeah, yeah, don't flatter yourself too much."

* * *

We were home and I was preparing dinner, with some help from Lexa. My roommates were nowhere to be found and I was actually enjoying this time alone with my new friend. Having Octavia and Raven, both at the same time, could terrify Lexa.

Fifteen minutes after, the dinner was almost ready. My phone started buzzing and I sighed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clarke." It was Raven's voice. "We can't make it for dinner, we're sorry. The car's fucked."

"That piece of crap was due a long time ago. Are you okay, though?"

"Maybe a little bit emotional for Octavia's loss, but that might be it. Save us some food for later? I don't know how long it'll take for me to fix that."

"Yes, no problem. Call me later." I said to my best friend before ending the call.

Lexa was looking at me with a worried look and I grinned at her. I was sure that Octavia's car was perfectly functional – even though it was rusty and could be in a better shape than that. My best friends were avoiding out apartment so I could spend time alone with Lexa. I could have been mad at them, but I couldn't, because I was, in fact, relieved, because my new friends wouldn't have to endure my two roommate's behaviour.

"Everything okay?" Lexa asked me.

"Octavia's car just… broke."

"You say that like you don't believe her car is broken." She said jokingly.

"Well… Coming from the girl that screamed to me to "kiss her already", I doubt this is a coincidence." I answered with a brief nod. "So, I guess this is just you and I tonight."

"I'm good with that. I'm not really a people person, anyway."

"Gustus told me that. Yet you're talking to me." I said, hoping to know a bit why she wanted to be friend with me.

"I guess that I like to bond over our common gayness." She grinned at me, helping me to prepare the table and settling the plates. "I know I can talk to Lincoln or Gustus about it, but it's not the same. I like hanging out with you."

"Good thing I like it too." I turned my head to cover my blushing.

We had a good dinner and Lexa seemed to appreciate the food and it was all I needed to be happy. I asked her if she wanted to listen to a movie with me, because I got a text from Octavia, telling me that she was spending the night at Lincoln's. I told Lexa and she agreed to watch a movie and I couldn't be happier.

We were sitting on the only couch in front of the TV and we were close to each other. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie – I might have seen Pitch Perfect more than a thousand times. I knew every songs, every best lines of the movie and I was restraining myself to sing along with the Bellas and the Treblemakers.

Eventually, the movie came to an end and I wanted to make sure that Lexa appreciated the movie. I turned so look at her, with a grin on my lips. "So, what do you think about it?"

"I liked it, really. We should go together see the second movie, if I remember right, you told me it's coming out in theaters like… in four days?"

"That's right. And I'd love to go with you."

She made a genuine smile and looked at me. "I want to apologize for earlier, I was rude when I told Gustus that we were just friends."

"If it's a subtle way to tell me this isn't a date –" I started, but got interrupted by Lexa.

"Oh, no no no! It's just I… I don't know. I guess I just reacted on Gustus insinuating… us being together or something."

"Lexa, it's fine, we're friends. I get it, we're good, and I wasn't hitting on you." I put my hand on her thigh, a smile on my lips, trying to reassure her that everything between us was limited to friendship. "I wasn't expecting anything, really."

"I… thought about it." Lexa confessed, lowering her gaze to my hand on her thigh.

Her confession surprised me and I couldn't hide the smile growing on my lips. "You mean, about seeing each other?" She nodded slightly. I thought about it too, a lot. I removed my hand and looked at her. She was still avoiding my eyes. "Would you like to make it a date, then? The movie?"

"Didn't you just say that you weren't expecting anything?" Lexa asked me.

"I did, but… I've been… eh, crushing on you. For a moment." I inhale and exhale a few times, trying to calm my heart racing in my chest. I was pretty sure that my cheeks were red. "But, you know, it's just a crush and… that's why I said nothing."

"Okay… then, let's do this. Let's have a date." She said with a confident look.

"Are you sure you want that?" I asked her, my eyes finally meeting hers.

"Yes." She smiled again. "Would you mind if I stay over tonight? I don't feel like hearing my brother and Octavia."

"Absolutely not. You can borrow some clothes to sleep and I'll even let you use my bed."

"Thank you."

I turned off the TV and walked in my room, followed by Lexa. I was nervous yet happy that she asked me if she could stay over. This would mean I will see her next morning and we will probably have breakfast together – and we will see each other the evening because of the training. I took some clothes from my drawer and gave them to the brunette so she could change. While she was in the bathroom, I changed myself into my pyjamas and cleaned a bit my room, tossing clothes in my wardrobe. I was lying on the couch in my bed when she came back into my room and I stared at her for a few seconds.

The feeling of seeing her into my clothes made my heart skip a beat. She was gorgeous, plus she let her curvy chestnut hair fall down on her shoulders. I noticed that she was wearing glasses and I thought she was very hot with it.

"So…" I said. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep here."

She slipped under my bed's blankets and she looked at me with a smile. "Come on Clarke, this bed is enormous. I can share."

"Couch's fine for me."

"Clarke, really." She continued. "It's your bed."

"You're my guest, Lexa. And I have this tendency of strangling people when they sleep…"

"You mean, to cuddle?" She mocked me.

"Something like that."

"Get your ass over here, Griffin."

"Or what, _Commander_?"

"I will revoke my invitation for our date."

"That's not fair." I said, getting up and taking the pillow and throwing it at the brunette. I smiled and slipped besides her in my bed. "You're advised, I could kill you in my sleep, so don't blame it on me."


	4. Chapter 4

I was slowly waking up, realizing that I wasn't alone in my bed. I remembered that I was sharing it with Lexa and I found the attractive brunette laying on her back. Our faces were incredibly close and I could feel her warm breath over my skin. As I was expecting it, my arms were wrapped around her neck and I took a moment to define her jawline and her lips with my eyes. She was beautiful, even when she was sleeping and her curvy chestnut hair was a mess. I realized that one of her hand was gently rubbing my back and the other one holding to my forearm. I knew that it was the closest we've ever been and I wanted to enjoy the moment. Lexa looked so peaceful and relaxed.

I realized that our legs were intertwined when she slightly moved. I knew it would probably be a good idea to detach myself from her, but I wanted to make it last. I remembered talking to her about going to see Pitch Perfect 2 together – it was a date. Lexa asked me on a date, because she had been thinking about it, and I have been crushing on her since my mother signed me up for that mixed martial art classes. I was no longer upset at her, because she forced me into something I actually ended up enjoying.

I was looking at the brunette's lips when I noticed she was smiling. Her morning voice took me by surprise. "Stop staring or I'll think you're a total creep." I panicked a bit, trying to explain myself, but nothing came up. I slowly pulled back and Lexa opened her eyes to look at me with a frown. "I never said you could move." She said to me and her hands grabbed my pyjama t-shirt to pull me closer to her.

I recovered my initial position, still looking at her. She closed her eyes again and I thought, for a moment, that she fell back asleep. Her breathing was slow, accompanied by mine, which was irregular because I wanted to act normal – but I couldn't. After all, I was cuddling with the girl I was crushing on and she admitted wanting to go on a date with me. I couldn't think about anything but wanting to get even closer to her.

We stayed in the bed for over fifteen minutes. She started rubbing my back again and I relaxed a bit because of the gentle caress. There was a part of me surprised of Lexa's tenderness towards me, but another part knew that she must not be that stoic and serious all the time. She was only human and so was I. "I will eventually need to use the bathroom though, Clarke." Her voice broke the comfortable silence and she moved her head just a bit to look at me.

I said nothing, simply staring at her beautiful emerald green eyes, a smile on my lips. Then I noticed how close our faces were, there was maybe a few centimeters between my lips and hers and I felt the need to close that gap, grab her face and kiss her. I tilted my head slowly and was about to do it, when Octavia stormed into my room, surprising Lexa and I.

"Oh shit. Hi Lexa." She said with a grin on her lips, looking at how we were holding each other in my bed. I knew she noticed Lexa wearing my clothes.

I suddenly felt a bit angry at my best friend for interrupting the moment I was previously having with the beautiful Lexa. The brunette simply smiled at Octavia, when I greeted her with a grumpy face. "Learn to knock." My roommate sighed and I added: "What do you want?"

"Good morning, bestest froomate!" She exclaimed herself. "See, I mashed up friend and roommate! I'm a total genius."

"Get to the point, O." I snapped, sitting up and looking at her with eyes throwing daggers.

"Alright, alright… so, Lincoln invited us to the beach and we're leaving around noon. I wanted to ask you to come – Lexa, I'm sure you can come too."

I looked at the brunette in my bed and gave her an interrogating face. Going to the beach was something I really enjoyed doing, but I wouldn't go if Lexa denied the invitation. "Come on, guys. There's only going to be Lincoln, me, Raven, you two and Lincoln's friend Wick."

"I have a feeling that Wick and Raven will get along very well." Lexa said with a smile.

"Does that mean you want to go?" I asked her.

"Why not? Could be fun." She answered me. "I could borrow some clothes from you again, if it doesn't bother you."

"Not at all."

"Then get your asses out of bed, ladies!" Octavia fist pumped the air, turning around to leave my room. "We're going to the beach!"

Lexa disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, changing herself while I was doing the same. I putted my bikini under a dark blue tanktop and black shorts. When the brunette got out of the bathroom, she was wearing black shorts too along with the purple t-shirt she borrowed me. Her outfit was revealing more skin that she usually showed and my eyes drifted to her muscular thighs, thinking about how it would feel to actually have them around my hips and…

"Clarke, we're leaving in five minutes." She told me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah." I mumbled and took blankets and towels, shoving everything into my backpack, along with solar cream, snacks and bottles of water. "We're ready."

Octavia was jumping around here and there and I knew she was looking forward to spend time with Lincoln. Raven, on the other hand, didn't really wanted to go to the beach, especially because putting and removing her brace was one hell of a puzzle, yet she was there, in the front passenger's seat of Octavia's car. She wanted to spend Saturday with her friends no matter what they'd be doing.

Lexa and I were sitting into the passenger's backseat with a smile on our faces. The windows were down and wind was blowing our messy hair in every directions, but it felt so good. The sun was hot on my skin and I was happy, especially because I would be enjoying Lexa's company all day long.

We got lunch on our way to the beach, because it was a forty five minutes driving from my apartment and we were all hungry. It was a quick meal and we were back on the road not long after we finished eating.

The music was loud, Octavia and Raven were singing the lyrics of Riptide from Vance Joy. They knew all of it, so was I, because it was currently favourite song. I turned my head to see how Lexa was doing and I noticed she was whispering along to my best friends and it made my heart skip a beat. The brunette was obviously enjoying being with them.

They finally got to the beach and Octavia ran towards Lincoln to hug him tigh. I smiled, seeing the way he was looking at her and I poked her shoulder, then nodded at the two lovebirds. "Look at how cute they are together." I said to her.

"You'll regret saying that as soon as he'll step into O's room, Clarke." Raven said, looking the same way than Lexa and I. "You know, when you'll hear –"

"Let's not talk about this, it's my brother." Lexa complained. "That's gross and I already heard them."

* * *

"Okay so, Clarke, you and Lexa are a thing or what?" Raven asked me, while we finally end up alone on the sand. The others, including Lexa, were in the water, playing a game with a volleyball. "Octavia told me she practically walked on you two kissing and, knowing how she can exaggerate things, I wanted to make sure she wasn't."

"Uh, yeah… we almost kiss but it didn't happen, thanks to O. storming into my room." I said, blushing a little bit. I was still looking at Lexa, being all serious and competitive in the water, my clothes sticking to her skin. I didn't had an extra bikini, so she ended up going in the water fully clothed. Hopefully, I had the good idea to bring extra clothes. "She asked me out."

"That's nice! And then you forced her to stay over and sleep with you?" My best friend mocked me.

"Something like that." I joked, pushing her a little bit. "No, actually, she wanted to stay because she was tired and didn't wanted to hear O. and her brother. I'm glad she stayed, though."

"I told you, you had a crush on her." Raven started taking off her brace and looked at me. "You're such a cute dork when you're around her, Griffin."

I shook my head and changed the conversation – I was not in the mood to talk about Lexa and me, especially because I didn't wanted to get false hopes or anything. Things were good between us and rushing things were not something I wanted to do with this amazing person.

"So, that guy, Wick. He's kinda hot, don't you think, Reyes?" I asked my best friend.

"Have you heard him talk? He has an ego bigger than his head." She answered me.

"Makes me think of someone." I joked, pointing at her.

"Screw you, and I know you're trying to avoid the subject by asking me about cute guys –"

"So you admit it?" I interrupted her.

"Admit what?" A male voice said. It was Wick, joining them to take a water bottle. He looked down at Raven's brace and asked her: "Want to join us in the water?"

"Admit how perfect I am." Raven had a grin on her lips. "I'd like that. Clarke, you help me to join the others?"

"Do I have a choice, here?" I heard myself say and I looked at Wick with a smile. "I don't feel like going in the water, maybe he could help?"

"Sure I can." He took Raven into his arms without her consent and she looked at me with a dark expression, her mouth silently saying 'I will kill you Clarke Griffin' for sure. It made me chuckle, but I wasn't regretting anything. I knew Raven wouldn't admit it, but she was interested in Wick. I knew it because she wasn't trying to flirt with him or being a total ass.

"Have fun!" I yelled at my best friend, giving her a thumbs up.

"It's so sad you're not joining, Griffin! So, so sad!" Octavia yelled back, faking being hurt or something like that.

It didn't take long before Lexa got out of the water to join me on the blanket. She was dripping wet, but I didn't care about it. She sat next to me and looked into my eyes.

"I figured out that you could use a little company." She said.

"That's nice of you." I replied, smiling to her.

I saw Octavia and Raven's head turn to watch over Lexa and me. Those two were a little bit protective when they wanted to, but I knew they absolutely wanted to know if I kissed the brunette. They were still betting on me, after all.

"Why did you want to stay here?" Lexa asked me, smiling back.

"I don't like water that much." I answered, but I knew it wasn't it. I didn't want to show myself, especially after what happened with Finn. I could still remember the look on my mother's face when she came at the emergency room at the hospital she was working at. I could never forget that. I became more aware of my body, because of the eyes of my ex-boyfriend on me that one night that changed everything.

Lexa felt the change in my mood and she came closer to me. "Is it because you don't know how to swim?" She asked. "I could teach you, if you want to." Her voice was soft and meant to be reassuring. It was.

"Oh, no, it's not that at all." I answered and I was happy that Lexa didn't ask more question, mostly because I was not really willing to answer them.

Instead of talking, we stayed together silently, looking at our friends having fun and enjoying the sun. Lexa grabbed my hand and I looked at her with a soft smile. She immediately relaxed and brushed the palm of my hand with her thumb. She was really a surprising girl, sometimes. "You still want to see the movie with me, right?" Her voice broke the silence and I nodded. Maybe she had to make sure of it, that it wasn't only to be nice to her.

"I can't wait for it." I looked at the brunette in her eyes and leaned towards her to kiss her cheek. Her cheeks gradually turned red and I was sure mine were worse than hers. We stood in this awkward position for a moment, enjoying the proximity of our bodies, just before getting interrupted by Wick walking in our direction, Raven in his arms.

"Lincoln wants to have dinner somewhere, before going into town. You two are in?" My best friend asked us with a wide smile.

I looked at Lexa and she nodded. "We'll like that."

* * *

It was getting late that day; we went to the beach, then for a dinner in a restaurant and I drove Octavia and Raven home. I didn't had the chance to be alone again with Lexa, since we were on the beach and there was an undefinable silence between us. I had to put music on, because my mind was drifting and I wasn't paying attention to the road – which was very important, because I was the one driving the car.

I arrived in front of Lexa's home, parked into the driveway and turned my head to look at her. She turned her head away, because I caught her staring at me – I thought it was cute, seeing her blushing like that, the way her cheeks turned slowly pink. "So, this is where I give you your freedom back." I gave her a shy smile, grabbing her hand to intertwine my fingers with here. Somewhere, deep down, I wanted to stay with her in the car and never let her go. But she told me earlier that she needed to study, especially since she spent the day at the beach. She had an important exam soon and I didn't want to mess with her concentration.

"It was really nice to be with you today, Clarke." She admitted, looking down at our hands, held together.

"I enjoyed it too."

"I have to go, now." Lexa said, but I knew she wanted to stay, perhaps because of my hand holding hers. I got closer to her and hugged her, trying to be in the less awkward position. It was a hard thing to do in a car, hugging someone, after all.

I pulled back slowly and watched her expression. She had a smirk on her lips and she was looking at mine. "See you tomorrow?" Her voice resonated in my mind and I nodded. She kissed my cheek and got out the car, leaving me with a smile on my lips.

She kissed my cheek and I was acting like a total teenager who got her first kiss. I waited until she got to the front door and she waved at me. I waved back and got home.

* * *

As soon as I stepped in the hallway, Raven and Octavia were jumping and bouncing all around me, asking too much questions for me to keep a complete serious face. A dopey smile appeared on my lips and I realized I haven't felt that way since a long time and it felt good, really good. I could see my roommates and best friends were happy for me.

"So, get to the interesting part, already." A grinning Raven said. "Did I she kiss you? Because I hope I haven't lost my bet to Octavia for nothing."

Defeated by Octavia because Lexa and I haven't kiss in the first week after we met, Raven had to give ten bucks to Octavia. I chuckled a little and answered my best friend. "On the cheek."

"What? Did you heard that?" Octavia laughed at me. "Look at this dorky cute Clarke getting all emotional because Lexa kissed her on the cheek."

I blushed because I knew she was right; I was behaving like a teenage girl that just spent her day hanging out with her crush. Raven continued, wrapping her hands around my neck. "Look at my baby, so proud of you." She gave me a wet kiss on the forehead and I pushed her away.

"Guys." I wiped my forehead and sat on the couch. "I have a date Friday."

"Awwww Clarkey! Who asked? Her?" Octavia interrogated me and I nodded. "Geez, looks like she's the one making every moves."

"You need to have more game than that." Raven softly added.

"Shouldn't you guys be happy for me, instead of criticizing me?" I asked, throwing a cushion at Octavia.

"Hey, why targeting me, Princess?" She said after the cushion hit her head. "Raven's the one who said you need to step up your game, not me."

"Show mercy to the injured girl!" The other said, raising her hand in the air to show that she was retreating.

"That excuse is no longer valid for you, nerd." Octavia continued.

"You mean, _awesome_ nerd." Raven replied.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. Hey, how about that guy from the beach, Wick? You asked for his number?" I interrupted them, the question was obviously for Raven.

"No." Was her simple answer.

"You seemed to enjoy travelling in his arms." I added with a smile.

"It was the only way to move from one place to another, Clarke. You know I can't walk without that damn brace." She shook her head, then look to the ground. "He did ask for mine, though."

"Raven!" Octavia exclaimed herself. "That guy is, like, soooo perfect for you. He's studying Engineering and he has a thing for cutes girls with crappy sense of humor."

"Not everybody can understand cynical humor, O." The cushion Octavia threw her hit her face and she threw it back at her friend. "I have a thing for men that knows how to work with their hands."

"And Clarke has a thing for abs." Octavia added, looking at me.

"What?" My mind was somewhere else and I was, in fact, thinking about Lexa's body and how it would feel nice to have it in my arms that night, while sleeping. But Lexa was at her home and it somehow made me just a bit sad.

"Earth to Clarke!" Raven waved her hands to get my attention. "Have you seen Lexa's abs? She's has the body of a fucking goddess. I could kill to have one like that."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

"Killing to have a body would require you to run." Octavia added, pointing down at Raven's brace on her leg. "Not so sure you can do that."

"Look at my finger, O." She raised her middle finger. "Stick it up where you think."

"You guys are what, like twelve?" I said, getting up and leaving them to a friendly fight to recover the comfort of my room. I slipped under my blankets and took the pillow Lexa used to sleep on. I could smell the brunette's perfume and I quickly fell asleep, while thinking about my date with no one else than Lexa Woods.

Nothing could stand between my happiness and myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long before posting this chapter, I am having a hard time at home and I've kinda been avoiding it since a few days, so it doesn't help for writing. I will probably make more than 7 chapters, because I feel inspired by this story and everything. I would like to avertise few readers for this chapter; there is mention of physical abuse and rape references. Also, there might be spoilers from Pitch Perfect 2, but there are not really big spoilers.**

**Thanks for following &amp; leaving reviews, feel free to share your opinions, it fuels the writer! xo**

* * *

It was the day.

The day I was going at the cinema with Lexa, because she asked me out on a date and I said yes. And it was not any movie, it was the movie. Pitch Perfect 2. We watched the first one together and now we were getting popcorn at the counter.

I don't know if the feeling of excitement was because I was about to see a movie I've been dying to see since two years or because I was with Lexa. The brunette was pretty fucking cute looking in her black skinny jeans and khakis top. Her hair was down and she was wearing a little bit of make up for the occasion. She was flawless.

"Would you like to share popcorn with me?" Lexa asked me and I nodded, a grin on my lips.

"Of course."

We ordered a medium popcorn and a soda for the brunette. I pulled my debit card from my purse, about to pay, when Lexa spoke again. "Hell no. I invited you, I pay." Then she smiled at me and gave the money to the cinema's employee.

I thanked her. "My pleasure." She responded, winking at me.

We sat in the room full of people. Most of the 'good seats' were already taken, so we had no choice but to sit on the side of the room.

Lexa and I started eating popcorn way before the commercials and the bag was already half empty. Then, the movie finally begin and I gave Lexa a huge smile. I was really happy to be there with her; even though I knew it was harder to speak and all at the cinema, I enjoyed her company. We were probably going to do something after too, just to stay a bit longer together.

The movie was really good and it was not surprising at all. I found myself laughing with Lexa at particularly funny scenes – most of them including Fat Amy, just because… Fat Amy.

I was glancing from time to time at Lexa, between all the Beca and Chloe scenes. I was trying to not be that obvious and focus at the movie, but it was hard, especially because Lexa's hand was, like, two centimeters from mine and I could feel her being distracted by it too.

I remembered Raven telling me that I should have just a bit more game and that Lexa actually wanted to be on this date with me. There was nothing to fear about there and thinking about that game made me find a bit of courage. I slowly slide my hand in hers, only to intertwine our fingers. I felt her tighten the hold and I smile. She probably wanted to do that too.

It was great, the movie, I mean. Everything I was hoping for and – oh my god, Fat Amy and Bumper – I really enjoyed watching it with Lexa. Everyone was leaving and I got up, still holding the brunette's hand in mine. I wanted to never let her go, but I eventually had to, because we had to grab our stuff and leave.

We spoke about the scenes when I saw two familiar faces looking at me. "You have to be kidding me." I said, sighing loudly.

"What's the matter?" Lexa asked me.

"I've got two horrible best friends."

"You mixed the words again, Clarkey! It's incredible, not horrible." Raven said, popping behind Lexa's back. "Did you guys enjoyed the movie?"

"Where you spying on me?!" I stared at them, crossing my arms on my chest. Lexa was just looking at my roommates and me, saying nothing.

"Uh, no, why the hell would you think this of us?" Octavia said while imitating me.

"I'm going to kill you when I get home."

"No you won't. You love us." The girl with the brace smiles. "Speaking of love… Hello, Lexa."

"Raven. Octavia." Lexa nodded at my two friends, keeping a stoic face.

"Want to come grab a coffee with O. and me?"

"No." I answered with a cold tone. "We were about to go… somewhere else."

"Ohhh, it sounds mysterious." Octavia continued with a large grin. "Okay then, we'll stop bothering you, Clarke. Just remember to make us proud." At the moment she said that, she was dragged by Raven near the arcade games.

I sighed again of exasperation and I heard a chuckle from Lexa and I looked at her. "What?"

"Your friends are quite something." She explained, grabbing my hands in hers, a smirk on her lips.

I blushed, realizing how close we were and that she was holding my hands. "They are really embarrassing, sometimes."

"So… we were about to go somewhere, apparently?"

"Oh, yeah, I… I just told that because I wanted to spend the rest of the evening with you. I honestly have no idea what to do, I was about to ask you…" I never believed my cheeks could get redder than they already were. I saw Lexa's pink cheeks and I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "That's what I thought. Can I ask you something?"

"You could have asked it, instead of asking if you can ask it." I answered, my grin growing bigger.

"And you could have just answered by a 'yes' or 'no'." She winked at me. "Do you mind if we go at your place?"

"Not at all." Raven would probably force Octavia to do play arcade games a little longer. Then they were about to grab a coffee, which was giving us about two hours before showing up to the apartment.

* * *

We arrived at my place and I looked at the time. It was only 11 o'clock. "Can I offer you a beer, maybe a glass of wine?" I dropped my keys and removed my jacket, putting it on my couch.

"Trying to get me drunk, so I cannot leave? You know, you could just ask." Lexa said jokingly to me, removing her coat and putting it on top of mine.

"Rude." I put my hands over my heart. "I'm offended you think this of me."

"Sure you are." Lexa got closer to me and I felt my heart beat rise. "But no, thanks, I don't like the taste of either."

"Would you like to have water? Tea?" I look at her with a slight smile. "Something to eat?"

"Clarke." She stepped forward and I felt my legs shaking a bit. "Are you nervous?"

"Nope. Not at all." I could feel her green eyes pierce into my soul and I knew I could not lie to her. "Actually, yes… I know this sounds stupid, but I just don't want to push you or anything."

"This is not." She sighed and grabbed my waist. "It shows you care."

I felt the grip of her fingers on my clothes and I shivered. I was not used to be that close to someone – the only other exception was when I woke up with her, a few days ago. Last time, it was with Finn. The memories I have of my ex-boyfriend were not the most pleasant ones. He was sweet, at first. Then, after a few months, maybe a year, he started drinking too much and…

"Something wrong?" Lexa asked me, pulling back a little. I felt bad, because she would think it was because of her and it was actually because I was thinking about Finn and what he did to me.

I felt a tear slipping on my cheek and I cursed myself, mostly because it was Lexa and I's first date and I was ruining it with my tears and nervousness. "It's not you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I uh… I've never told anyone." I took a deep breath and swallowed. "I don't think you want to hear that on our first date."

"Screw first date's rules, or whatever it is called."

"There's a reason why my mom wanted me to start training with you." I started. "You can guess what it is." It was a really obvious reason. With her thumbs, Lexa wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"To defend yourself." I nodded. "Does it has something to do with… the time you were upset at Octavia, in the changing room?"

"Yes, it does…" We both sat on the couch and I looked at my hands, unable to look at the brunette in the eyes. "I was in love with someone. He was older than me and really sweet. I wanted to take my time with him and he respected that, everything was fine." I brought my hands into fists. "We were together for over two years and… and…"

"You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, Clarke." Lexa said, putting a hand on my thigh to comfort me.

"He cheated on me."

"You don't deserve that."

"He… did more than just that." I took another long breath. "He was jealous and possessive." I turned my head so she could not see my eyes. "I knew I should have broken up with him the first time, but I thought I loved him… he was… only like that after drinking… then, then it was anytime."

Lexa seemed to understand what I was talking about. "He sent me to the ER once and my mother believed it was because I fell of the stairs." I continued. "I did. He pushed me."

"Clarke, look at me." She said and I did. "You're strong and smart. If you see him again, you'll know how to defend yourself."

"He… took… advantage." My hands were shaking as I remembered Finn's breathe in my neck when he pinned me face against a wall. I could still feel the way he made me feel when I started struggling, when he pulled down my pants and… "It was only one, but my mom figured out, because I changed."

I could not hold my tears back. "I'm sorry." I sobbed, hiding my face into my hands. "I understand if you want to leave."

"There's no way I'm leaving you, you don't have to be sorry for opening up to me." Lexa comforted her. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Stay."

"I will. Do you want to go to sleep?" Clarke nodded and sighed. "Let's go to bed, then."

She took my hands and dragged me to my room; she already knew where it was, since she already slept in it. It was unfortunate, because I'd rather be there kissing her instead of crying myself to sleep, obligating the brunette to stay with my crying-self.

But I knew Lexa. If it bothered her, she would have told me or looked annoyed. We got under the blankets with our clothes, not thinking about getting into pyjamas. She wiped my tears again, caressing my cheeks in the softest way possible. I was laying on my back and Lexa on her side, looking at me.

"In another moment, I would have like to be in bed with you." I said, trying to joke (or something like that). I wanted to change the topic of the conversation or clear the air.

"Interesting." Lexa hums and smirk. "Why so?"

"I would have wanted to kiss you."

"I want to." She whispered and I almost didn't heard it. I smiled just a bit and I looked at her. "I want to get to know you, Clarke."

"I want to know you too, Lexa."

"And me too." Another voice said.

I frowned and sat, looking at my door. There was Octavia and Raven, standing there, looking at us. Hopefully, it was dark enough, so my best friends would not see my probably very red face, because I cried.

"Eh, guys?" I said. "You're idiots."

I heard Lexa chuckle along with my roommates and, soon, I joined them. "Please, don't be noisy and all, I have an exam tomorrow." Octavia told us just before leaving, dragging Raven with her.

"OH, LEXA, PLEASE." I yelled, just enough so my best friends could hear.

"Disgustingly cute!" Raven said back, before closing her room's door.

I looked at Lexa's surprised expression and laughed a bit. I saw a smile growing on her face. "You have a weird friendship with those two, I wonder how you endure them."

"Well, most of the time, they endure me. I can't complain."

"So… you're feeling a bit better?"

"A lot. Thanks for… staying." I answered, turning my body completely and looking at her in the eyes. "I know a lot of people that would have run away."

"Not Octavia nor Raven." Lexa told me. "They are here for you. In good and bad moments. Do you think they'll keep walking on us every time we're alone?"

"I hope not… or that would be inconvenient. For them, I mean. "

* * *

Last night, we talked a few hours, before changing and falling asleep. Lexa was cuddling me again and I felt safe, the first time in a while. I liked how we were taking things slow – again, the exception was with my really personal confession about what Finn did to me.

I woke up to Lexa playing softly in my hair. She looked not totally awake and I noticed her breathing was irregular. "Morning." I said and she smiled.

"Thank God, I didn't wanted to wake you up, but I really have to use the bathroom."

"Then go, now."

She got up and disappeared for a few minutes. By the time she came back, Raven was in my bed, cuddling with me. Lexa frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. "I see you already replaced me, Clarke."

"I don't mind if you join us, I can share." Raven joked, sitting up. "I'm surprised she let you out of bed so soon. I mean, Clarke likes warm bodies."

"You make me sound like a zombie, Reyes." I grunted.

"See? She grunts like one."

Lexa chuckle. "I assume that she doesn't like mornings?"

"We should whisper before she tries to eat us."

"Stop that." I interrupt the conversation. "I'm not eating anyone."

"That's what she said." Raven smiles and dodge the pillow attack. "Will I need to say it to you a hundred times? Don't hit cute girls!"

"Screw you." I told her.

"Did that this morning."

"Get out, before I rip your throat out with my teeth."

"That would be unfortunate, I will bleed on your sheets." Another pillow was thrown and Raven got up. "Okay, okay! Lexa, I'm letting you deal with miss grumpy right here. Feel free to seek refuge in the kitchen; there is food and coffee."

"Thank you, Raven." I heard the brunette answer to my roommate.

A few moments later, my room's door was closed and Lexa took her initial position, cuddling me, her hands around my waist and her chin over my shoulder. I appreciated the contact of our bodies together and turned my head. Lexa kissed me on the cheek and closed her eyes again.

"You sure look very intimidating, when it's 10 in the morning, you're still sleepy and you describes a few ways to kill your best friends…"

"Mhhh, I know, right."

"Are you okay with this?" Lexa asked me.

"With what?" I was not quite sure what she was referring to.

"Us… being close, and all."

"Oh, yes." I blushed. "I like that we are taking our time."

"Me too. You have to tell me if you think I push too much."

"I will."

* * *

**Yup, another note! I just wanted to point out that this chapter is not long like the others, but the content was my main priority. Thanks for reading, I'll try to post another chapter this week if I have the time, energy and no family matters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Since its summer, I don't spend much time in my house and I haven't had a lot of time to write – I neglected sleeping a bit to do this chapter. Again, thanks for following and commenting this story.

* * *

Octavia was looking at me with a large smile on her lips. "Everybody knows how studying turns out with two persons attracted to each other, Clarke."

"Lexa and I aren't like that."

"You guys are practically having sex with your eyes every damn time you are together, I can't believe you've never kissed her – cheek doesn't count, Griffin!" Raven exclaimed herself while pouring coffee in a mug. "It's not like you've never had one-nighters or something, because you did; I heard everything."

"It's different with her," I replied after taking a bite of my apple. "I want to get to know her. Like, really."

"That is so weird." Raven scoffed. "I've never seen you being so patient with someone."

"Uh, Raven… I think its Lexa being patient with Clarke." Octavia smiled at me. "But whatever, I hope this… study date goes well."

"Really well." Raven winked and hid her face behind her coffee mug. "I hope you will take your time to study your anatomy class."

"Raven." I said, looking at her with a serious look, though I was now doubting about how studying with the girl I was crushing on and dating will actually end.

"You better have good grades." She disappeared before I could tell her anything else.

* * *

I parked my car in Lexa's driveway, just behind the car that probably belongs to Gustus or Lincoln. I took my textbooks and laptop before closing the door and knocked on the front door. Lexa opened it a few seconds after, because she was, of course, expecting me. I immediately smiled at her and she smiled back, inviting me in. As soon as the door closed, I pulled her against me and hugged her tight. She was a bit tensed at first, but finally wrapped my waist with her arms.

"I missed you." I confessed and it made her chuckle.

"Yeah, but don't be all happy about it; you'll have to endure me while studying."

"I'm pretty sure it's not that bad." I told her, finally releasing her body. She looked at me for a second and smiled again. My heart practically melted right there.

"Clarke." She got my attention back. "I'm sorry for not seeing you since the movie, this week had been really busy."

I nodded. "You don't have to be sorry for that, I've been busy too… and we texted a lot." Both of us had been crawling under tons of assignments and Lexa had a group project that needed to be completed by the end of the week. Now that there was this done, she told Clarke that they could see each other to study, because it was all she could do with her. None of them was able to get to their mixed martial arts classes, because school was a bit more important. Gustus knew that and accepted it, as long as they showed to be invested into homework.

"We should get to it, then." Lexa leaned just a bit to kiss my cheek with her warm lips and I closed my eyes, enjoying this feeling. I wanted her, of course, to do more than just kissing my cheeks. "Follow me."

She helped me with my textbooks and laptop and guided me to her bedroom. She closed the door and sat on the bed, then I joined her few seconds after. Her bed was really comfortable and this was probably not going to get me thinking straight. Raven and Octavia were probably right about this study date; I knew I didn't want to just keep it to the homework, I wanted more. And I knew the feeling to jump on Lexa would not get away that easily, but I was going to repress it as long as I could.

"What will you be studying?" The brunette asked me, taking out her school stuff.

"Anatomy. This class is the one threatening my average and I really need to get a good grade with the final exam." I sighed.

"And what's your average?" She kept going, just a little bit curious.

"A's in pretty much everything."

"Same here."

"So… what about you? Studying what?" I was curious too, because I was not really into all the Law studies.

"Youth and Criminal Law. I enjoy everything about this class, but I have an exam next week and I want to review my notes. Even though I could recite everything about it."

I leaned against a wall, grabbing a pillow to put it behind my back. Lexa moved to be at my sides, her arm brushing mine. I smiled and looked at her. "We should start." She nodded and got her attention into her textbook.

I did the same, looking into my anatomy textbook, which was not interesting at all. My attention was wandering somewhere else, definitely on Lexa's arm touching mine and her irregular breathing. I think I stopped studying at some point, just because I was too much distracted by the brunette. Since I always liked drawing, I started thinking about sketching her face again, but that'll probably make me a creeper because she already caught me drawing her once.

After a few minutes, I realised that her eyes were looking into mine and I blushed, realizing that she talked to me and I didn't answer. I was so deep in my thoughts about drawing her face. "I'm sorry, what?"

She genuinely smiled at me and shook her head. "Oh, never mind." She turned her head to look in her book again, still smiling.

I was now pouting, because I wanted to know why she talked to me, what she said. "Lexa." I sighed and she glanced at me. "I was deeply thinking, sorry I didn't listened to you."

"Yeah, I noticed that." She chuckled. "You've been staring at me for minutes. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh… just…" I looked down at my textbook. "Drawing you."

"If I didn't know you better, I would think you're a creep." She joked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too…"

"Okay, so it's been over 45 minutes we've been studying." My eyes caught hers and I blushed a little again. "Would you like to have something to eat or drink? We could use a little break."

I didn't realized it had been 45 minutes already. "Oh, yeah, uh… maybe a water?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

She left the room and I hear her talk to Gustus a bit. I was trying to get myself into studying again, just before she came back with a glass of water. I took a few sips of it and put it down on the nightstand. "So, you haven't answered me."

"About what?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows.

"You uh… what you said."

"Oh, yeah, well… I might have said that you have beautiful eyes, Clarke."

"I like yours too." I looked at her, smiling. There was a brief moment when we looked into each other's eyes and Lexa leaned over me just a bit. Her eyes wandered to my lips and I knew what she was about to do. I held my breath.

"Would you mind if I… kiss you?" She asked me and that was by far the sweetest thing someone ever asked me. I bit my lower lip and blushed, but I shook my head and she raised a hand, just to put it on my cheek.

Her thumb slowly caressed my skin and I felt her piercing gaze looking at me again. There was this feeling inside me that wanted to rush thing, to jump on her and kiss her, but she kindly asked and I wanted to give her the privilege to make this step. She smiled at me and slowly kissed my cheek. My skin was burning, as I was overwhelmed with all those feelings Lexa was making me feel.

Her lips were soft and her touch was kind, she was not rushing or anything, letting me enough time to pull back if I changed my mind – but I wasn't looking to do so. She looked at me again I my heartbeat started going faster in my chest. I was feeling like a high school girl about to have her first kiss and that was the way Lexa was able to make me feel, just like it was something new.

She closed the gap between our faces and I felt her lips pushing slowly against mine. I smiled into the kiss and put one of my hand at Lexa's waist, pulling just a little bit her t-shirt. She grabbed my face with her other hand and kissed me harder. I deepened the kiss, thinking how Lexa was a great kisser.

I was embraced by Lexa's perfume and the taste of her lips. She pulled back after a moment, giving me a look just to make sure I was okay, then kissed me again.

I hummed into the kiss and felt her hand move to my waist. Since we were sitting against the wall, the position was awkward for me and I decided to move just a little bit. Lexa followed my moves, as we got closer to each other. She pulled my lower lips with her teeth and I almost let out a moan. The kiss broke, because I was the one pulling back, this time.

She looked at me with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes."

Her hand find its way to my neck, pulling me closer to her again. "If you don't mind, I will keep kissing you."

"I don't."

She kissed me again and I felt like my whole body was about to melt with every touches and kisses from Lexa.

* * *

We spent a long moment kissing each other instead of studying. I couldn't qualify this as making out with her, because kept our hands to ourselves or in platonic places and everything was so perfect with Lexa and I was just floating on this little cloud of happiness. As soon as I had to leave her, because I eventually needed to go to my apartment before our practice that evening, I was already missing being in her arms.

I went back to my place to Octavia patiently waiting for my return, which was not surprising at all. I knew she would want every information she could get from me, before anyone – including Raven. I resisted the urge to ran and lock myself up into my room to avoid that conversation, but that will only make my best friend eager to know more and I experienced a stubborn Octavia more than once in my life.

"So!" She greeted me with her smile. "Did you get to second base yet?"

"Hi to you too, O." I smiled back at her, making her wait just a little before letting her get the answer. "We kissed."

"Like, kiss… just a little peck? Give me more details than this, Griffin!"

"There was no tongue." I informed her.

"You haven't jumped on her yet?"

"No, I want to take my time, I told you. I want to make things right between Lexa and me."

"This is some serious shit you're getting into, you know? Just make sure of something for me," She pointed me. "I see you really like her. Just make sure you're really into her as much as she is…. And don't mess this up, 'cauze you know… I don't want to need to pick you up if you end up heart broken."

"It's fine, I'm a big girl now. I know what I want."

"And it's Lexa?"

"Yes."

"This is so cute, it's disgusting."

"Have you seen you and Lincoln? You guys are way too cute for group hang-outs. You literally make our friends jealous." I joked, pushing my best friend on the shoulder. "Speaking of him, how are things going on between you two?"

"Oh God, you'd turn straight if you see his flawless body." She exclaimed herself, then she winked. I smashed my palm on my forehead. "He's pretty awesome. I'm lucky Lexa and you set me up to train with him."

"I'm glad too, and you found your other half. He seems like a quiet guy, not the type you would usually date."

"Oh, he is. Sometimes I wonder how he is never tired of seeing me." She laughed a bit.

"You might not notice it, but you're often tend to calm down a bit around him."

Raven entered the living room and I smiled at her. "Right when we're having a conversation about boys." She looked at me and raised a brow. "Have you heard from Wick?"

She started to retreat, slowly walking backwards in the kitchen's direction. "Um… nope."

"I bet your ass you did." Octavia jumped off the couch to grab our roommate's cellphone, tossing it to me. "Clarke! Look into her phone while I hold her!"

"OCTAVIA!" Raven yelled, trying to push the younger brunette. I smiled and unlocked the cellphone, because I knew my best friend and her passwords were either related to her birthday or to her number. "Clarke, don't you dare to that to me."

"As your friend, I only want what's best for you." I teased her, looking into her phone. The last twenty messages were apparently from the Bellamy's friend. "Ooooh, gotcha."

"Quick Griffin! I won't be able to hold her forever, you know!"

"He called you wrench-monkey?! Do I even want to know why, Raven?"

"I do." Octavia managed to tell, still trying to hold the older brunette.

As I scrolled down the conversation on Raven's cellphone, I chuckled and stumble on Raven telling Wick that she really wanted to get to know him very personally. His response: "Am I summoned for a booty call?" I said loudly. "Oh my God, Raven. And you were the one telling me to have more game, just look at how you're talking to him…"

"Who even uses 'summoning for a booty call'?" Raven finally escaped from Octavia's grip and she almost jumped on me. "Raven!" Octavia laughed and fell on the couch, pushed by our best friend.

The girl's face was bright red and I could tell that she really wanted to bury her face ten feet under the ground right now. "So, you've been sexting him, I see…" She took her cellphone from my hands and glared at me, as I continued. "Did you see him yet… wrench-monkey?"

"This nickname is going to stick, isn't it?" She frowned.

"Uh uh." Octavia shook her head. "Don't try to avoid this conversation when you know you can't."

"Okay, okay!" She crossed her arms on her chest and answered. "When you guys were out, he came– "

"Oh my." Octavia's smile grew. "And I came back earlier. I could have totally walked on you."

"Hmmm… Raven?" I looked at her. "He's still in your room, isn't he?"

"Nope."

Before we could say or do anything, the tall blonde man walked into the living room where we were sitting, a large smile on his face. One of his hands was in a cereal box and Octavia might have noticed that it was hers.

"Get that nasty hand out of my cereals!" She almost ran towards him and took the cereal box and he giggled. "God forbid where it was an hour before."

"Hey Octavia, nice to see you again! How are you?" Wick mocked my young friend.

"I was fine until you took my food."

"I was craving for snacks and miss sunshine, here, locked me in her…"

"Wick! I think it's time for you to go, now!" She pushed the man to the front door, out of my sight.

"Goodbye ladies!" He said before we heard kissing and the door close.

Raven got back to with her cheeks still bright red and she stared at us. "You guys are jerk."

"I supposed you wanted to say 'best friends in the whole world', Raven." I insisted and she just rolled her eyes, heading back to her room.

* * *

"And Wick was hiding in her room all that time?" Lexa asked me and I nodded.

I joined her ten minutes before our self defense practice. I wanted to have the time to tell her this story and to enjoy her company. The changing room was almost empty; only Octavia was remaining, but she was distracted by what I assumed was Lincoln's text message.

"You should've seen her. Raven's not usually the type to be shy when we talk about sex, but there she was, caught red handed." I pulled Lexa closer to me. "I think she likes Wick, even though they must not have been talking that much."

"Maybe you shouldn't have read her conversation…" Lexa looked at me with her usual stoic face, but I knew her eyes were enough to tell me that she thought what I did was wrong.

"Raven and O. already did way worse than that to me before. I know you don't always get our friendship, but she's probably not even mad at me."

"Well, I would have hated if your friends would have read some kinky texts coming from me…"

"But we don't even sext. There's nothing compromising to worry about, Lexa."

She nodded to confirm that fact. "Okay, then. Would you like to train with me today?"

"Sure, but I can't promise I won't be kicking your ass." I answered, putting my arms around her neck to pull her even closer to me. She rolled her eyes, yet smiled back.

"Mockery isn't the product of a strong mind, Clarke."

I chuckled and felt her eyes on my lips, then she leaned just a bit to close the gap between our faces. Her lips slowly grabbed mine, just like she was waiting for approval, and I gave it to her, gently sucking on her lower lip. She hummed, wrapping my waist with her strong arms, and I deepened the kiss until I heard someone clearing its throat.

Of course, it was no one else than my best friend, still sitting in the corner of the changing room, her cellphone held up in the air. I pulled back from the kiss and glared at her, just a bit frustrated that she interrupted Lexa kissing me. "You two look cute on that picture I took."

"Seriously?" I glared daggers at her. "Please, O., just delete this."

"Not a change, I have to prove Raven that you two are finally doing something else than just staring at each other." She sighed. "You two are having, like, eye-sex all the time." She had to specify us.

"What a weird way to describe it." Lexa said, still looking at me with her beautiful green eyes. In that moment, I realized that Octavia was probably right, because of the way Lexa was looking at me. It was like she wanted to undress me with her eyes. The idea of getting undressed by the brunette made me shiver like crazy and she noticed it. Her only reaction was to smirk.

"Whatever, I'll be in the gym with Lincoln." She looked at us, but I was still staring at Lexa. "Feel free to join us before the class starts."

She got out of the changing room and I felt the atmosphere full of tension. Lexa cupped my cheek and started kissing me again, making my heartbeat rise. Her lips pressed against mine, I felt her smile, then pull back a bit. "We should join them."

"Yeah, we should." But I didn't move. She didn't either. She bit her lower lip and I knew he was thinking about staying a few more minutes.

But Gustus would come and look for them, probably. I was not really into the mood to get caught making out with Lexa, especially in a changing room. I changed my mind when I felt the brunette's lips moved down to my jawline, kissing softly my skin. I wanted to stay there with Lexa and forget that we had to train for the next hour and a half, our finals and everything. I just wanted to be with her.

I bit my lips and pulled back before she could reach my neck; it was a very sensitive area and letting her lips against it would probably lead to me surrendering to the idea of taking things slow between us. "Lexa." My voice sounded weirder than expected. "The practice will start in a few minutes."

"I'm always late anyways." She insisted with a smirk on her lips.

"No, I mean… if we don't stop this right now, I might not be able to restrain myself from doing unthinkable things to you." I confessed, slightly pulling back to see her assimilate that information. "I would like to stay here with you," Well, this was not helping me at all. "but my mom pays your uncle to train me, not to make out with his niece in the changing room."

"Fair enough." She pulled back and took a deep breath.

Five minutes later, Lexa, Octavia and I were training all together, because Gustus wanted to understand ways to fight two opponents at the same time. Lexa mastered all the movements already and was easily controlling my best friend and me.

Octavia was on the ground and Lexa was above her, twisting her arm to make her surrender. The smaller brunette let out a whimper. "Show mercy, Lexa!"

"Okay, so you would just ask politely if someone puts you in that similar situation, uh?" I knew Lexa was pretty serious about all this. "Octavia, you need to find a way to force me into releasing you." She looked at me and said with a serious voice: "I thought you said that she made progress, Clarke."

Lexa was obviously trying to provoke Octavia and she did. I don't know how the hell my best friend managed to get Lexa on her ass, but she did and she was wearing a really proud smile because of it. "I thought you said to never let your guard down." The smaller brunette answered.

Gustus saw the scene from far and he came to us wearing a large smile. He looked at his niece, still spread all over the gym mattress. I crouched down to look at Lexa too, while I heard Octavia's laughter after she said she totally 'nailed it' against the other brunette.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She was still serious, but I could feel something was a bit wrong just by the way she was looking at me. Perhaps, her ego had taken a shot, but I doubted it. She shook a bit her head. "Gus, I feel dizzy." My heart jumped in my chest.

I saw Octavia's face change when Lexa started convulsing on the ground, her eyes rolled back and I knew she was having an epileptic seizure. I didn't know what triggered it, maybe that was her fight against my best friend.

Lincoln suddenly appeared to push everyone back, including me. Gustus and his nephew were the only ones to remain close to Lexa. They were not holding her down, because it would probably result of them hurting her or hurting themselves.

And I was there, staring at them, and I couldn't do nothing about it. I tried to focus on Octavia, who was freaking out, but I would have honestly did the same if it happened to be me fighting her. I hold her into my arms, as I looked at Lexa slowly stopping convulsing. Every inches of my body was screaming to get to her and take care of her, yet I was frozen in place.

"Practice is finished, now everyone goes home!" Gustus yelled, as Lincoln took his sister into his arms. Lexa was crying and didn't look good. "We need to get her to the hospital now." The tall instructor said as they were already hurrying outside the gym. "Anya, close the doors when everyone is out." He threw the keys to the girl.

I found the strength to move and followed them as they put Lexa into Lincoln's car. "Clarke, I understand your concern about her, but I will call you as soon as she's in the hospital and feeling better." He said to me. I nodded, understanding that he didn't wanted me to come with them. The hospital wouldn't allow it anyway; the will request only immediate family and I was only the girl Lexa was seeing, not much. It didn't took long after he said that to me that the car was started and driving out the gym's parking lot. The car disappeared and Octavia joined me.

"She's going to be okay, Clarke."

"I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there folks! Sorry it's been a while since I posted my last chapter. Life happened, plus I needed to write the finals chapters of two other stories... so yeah, I hope that you will like what I wrote, I'm not very 100% happy with the chapter, but whatever (since when a writer is fully happy with its work, anyway?). Please, give me some feedback about it, I will try to post the next chapter in a few days. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

* * *

The worst part about waiting is to find something else to occupy your thoughts in the meantime. All I could think of is if Lexa was feeling better and I hoped Gustus would call sooner than later to inform me of her condition.

Lexa was in the hospital and I could do simply nothing about it. I thought many times to show up unannounced, but I'd rather not defy Lexa's legal guardian, because he strictly told me that he would inform me when Lexa would feel better.

I never thought that it could take so long before having news about the brunette. I tried to push my mother to visit her at the hospital, since she was working there, but that was not very conclusive. She was a surgeon and reminded me that it could take time before Lexa gets well. Honestly, I was just freaking out and needing to hear her voice, telling me that she was fine and that what happened was nothing and that would never happen again. A part of me wished it was true, but I knew epileptic seizures were a pain in the ass and the possibilities of having more were highs.

It was around 1 o'clock and I dodged my class, because why the fuck not; I was having a hard time and focusing on school was not on my mind. My finals exams were getting closer, but the only class that I needed to study was anatomy and that was all. I knew I would rock the others, so I took some time off.

Octavia and Raven might have remarked how secluded I was, while I was laying alone in my room and dodging meal time. They knew I was worried about Lexa and wanted to cheer me up. The two brunettes stormed into my room and sat on my bed, eyeing at me with very concerned looks. "Listen very carefully to me, Clarkey." Octavia poked me and I turned my head to look at my best friend. "You cannot wait here until Gustus calls you, otherwise you will drive yourself insane."

"And probably reek… how long since you had a shower?" Raven asked me, trying to not look too worried about me.

"I'm fine, really." I grunted. "I really want to relax, that's all… School is stressing me out."

"Yeah, but Lexa's well being too."

"I care about her, its normal that I worry."

"Did you ask your mom to check how she was?" Raven laid on her back, her arm brushing mine.

"I did that a long time ago, but she refused, saying that it was unprofessional and everything. I knew I couldn't argue against that." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't get why Gustus doesn't want me near her."

"He is very protective. I didn't spoke that much with Lincoln, you know." Octavia puts her lips in a small pout and shook her head. "Maybe they didn't let you go to the hospital with her because they knew she wouldn't like you to see her that way."

I thought about it for a few seconds and I realized that Octavia could have been right; Lexa always seemed so confident and strong. When I saw her having her epileptic seizure, I noticed how fragile she was in that very moment and I was scared for her. I've never seen her this way.

"Maybe you're right." I mumbled to myself.

"Would you like Lexa to see you if something bad happened to you?" I shook my head at Raven's question. "You have your answer, Griffin. All you can do is wait, so why not… do something nice for her?"

"Like what?"

"Flowers, chocolate or anything that could make her happy." Octavia proposed with a smile on her lips.

"Just… if you want to give her a special Griffin gift, you might need to go easy on her, you know." Raven obviously intended me and Lexa having sex and I shook my head. This girl wouldn't miss the chance to make a sexual reference or to bring up the subject.

"We're not there in our relationship yet, wrench-monkey." I teased her.

"Wrench-monkey, I almost forgot about that one!" Octavia nudged Raven in her ribs and they laughed. "How are things with mister Wick?"

"You guys are jerks." She blushed and sighed. "He's taking me out on a date tomorrow."

"Awweee, finally!" Octavia and I poked the girl until she got out of my bed and sat on the couch, the only place in my room where we couldn't reach to tease her.

"I like him, okay. He's interesting." She started.

"Hard to dislike someone after he gave you a few _orgasms_…" Octavia threw her a pillow.

"Damn it, O., you just ruined this." She threw the pillow back at the other brunette and they both started laughing. At least, they distracted me enough to make me forget that the girl I like was probably laying in a hospital bed, still weakened by her latest epileptic seizure, and I could do nothing to help her, not even talk to her.

* * *

It had been four days since Gustus brought his Lexa to the hospital and I my heart jumped in my chest when he finally called me. It was early in the morning and I was still sleeping, yet I waited four entire days to hear if Lexa was well and being not fully awake would not keep me away from that.

My cellphone rang and I almost jumped out of my bed to grab it. I was still really nervous; what if Gustus called me to inform me that Lexa was far from getting better? I fought the panic back, trying to think positively. "Hello Clarke, its Gustus."

"Good morning, I hoped to hear from you soon." I answered, trying to not jump too quickly on Lexa's well-being. I wanted to be polite, because he was very gentle to take the time and call me.

"Sorry it took so long, Lexa needed to rest."

"I understand. Is she better?"

"She is." I heard his sigh of relief and mine. "Perhaps you should come over today, I think she insinuated me a few times that she wanted to be with you. Now that she is recovering, I can allow that."

"Thank you. Do you mind telling her that I will be there only after two o'clock?" I pictured him nodding, just like Lexa always does. "I have classes before. I don't want her thinking that I don't want to see her."

"Will do." He cleared his throat. "I have to go."

"Oh, okay! Well, thanks for calling me Gustus. Have a good one."

"You too, Clarke." He hung up and I laid in my bed, smiling. Lexa was feeling better and I would finally be able to _see her_ today.

* * *

I felt like the time was against me; I had two classes and it felt like I would never see the end of them. I was not paying attention, which was not a good thing because they were the classes before the finals and I should really have been paying attention. My thoughts were somewhere else, as I was looking forward seeing Lexa in the hospital. I would get to see her beautiful eyes and perhaps a smile. I knew she would probably look more than exhausted.

When the professor of my last class told us that it was over, I was the first one to get out of the classroom, heading immediately to the college's parking lot. I shove my textbooks on the passenger's seat and put the keys in the ignition. The next minute, I was on the road, heading to the hospital. I had a hard time to respect the speed limits, but I arrived in front of the huge building and smiled. I parked my car and got out.

As soon as I entered the hospital, I recognized the smell of detergent and felt sadness for the people in there. Some of them were sick and others were injured, but all of them were stuck in a place they didn't wanted to be.

I escalated the stairs two by two and got to the third floor, where I knew Lexa was because of a text message from Lincoln. I shyly asked the nurse for the room occupied by Lexa Woods and she told me the room's number. I thanked her and she smiled at me, before I left to see the brunette.

I entered the room to find Lexa sitting on her bed, looking at cartoons on the television. She didn't noticed me right away, because she was focused, and I let my eyes enjoy the view. She seemed calm. I noticed a few electronic devices, used to reveal the blood pressure, heartbeat and other necessary information for the nurses.

I knocked at the door to get her attention on me and she turned her head. A smile grew on her face when she saw me and I could only smile back at her. I entered the room and saw Lincoln, sitting on a chair.

"Clarke Griffin has graced us with her presence." Lexa told Lincoln, still staring at me. The brunette didn't lost eye-contact with me. She looked tired, indeed, but seemed rather happy with my visit.

"Hey." Lincoln nodded at me. "I was about to head to the cafeteria downstairs, you two want me to grab something to eat?"

"No thanks." I answered, moving towards the bed to be closer to Lexa.

"Maybe if you can find chocolate cake, that'll be nice." The brunette looked at his brother, about to leave the hospital room.

"You can always dream, little sis. You want Jell-O?"

"If there is some."

"Good. Be right back." The tall young man disappeared, leaving Lexa and I alone in the room. She was supposed to be sharing with someone else, but there was nobody – not that I could complain about that.

Lexa patted the side of the bed, intimating me to sit beside her. I did, looking into her beautiful green eyes. "Hey."

"Hey you." I whispered, getting slightly closer to her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Her hand found one of mine and I sighed.

"How are you feeling better?"

"Better now that you're here." She said and I chuckled, because of the answer she gave me. She didn't lost her sense of humour and absolutely still has her game mode on. I blushed a little and my eyes went down at her lips.

"It was torture to not hear about you for four days."

"I know you wanted to come over. I wanted it too, but Gustus told me that I needed to stay calm and relax."

"And you don't do that around me?" One of my eyebrows arched and I made a pout.

"It's hard to, sometimes." She rolled her eyes. "Look at how gorgeous you are."

"_Smooth talk_." I winked at her and looked at her lips again. "But seriously, I don't want you to be nervous with me."

I saw her cheeks turning pink and she looked down at my lips. I smiled and one of my hand cupped Lexa's cheek. Her green eyes met my gaze and she leaned a bit, closing the small gap between our faces. I felt her lips pushing shyly against mine and she got more confident when I kissed back.

I missed the sensation of our lips moving together and the smell of Lexa's perfume. I felt the brunette smile into our kiss and I gently sucked on her lower lip. She exhaled and pulled back, but only to kiss me back harder.

Good God, I missed that.

Her arms found their way around my neck to pull me closer against her. I was out of breath and Lexa too, so she grinned at me. "I never said I was nervous with you. I just… don't relax." I looked at her and she nudged my nose with hers. I kissed her again and my tongue found its way to hers. The kiss became more heated and Lexa's lips were on my jawline, then to my neck and I repressed a moan, reminding myself that we were in the hospital, the place where my mom was working and that we were not alone. I still closed my eyes and appreciated the way her lips felt on my burning skin.

"Lexa…" I let out like a warning, when I felt her lips slowly sucking and nipping my earlobe and a shiver went from my head to my toes.

Someone cleared its throat behind me and I turned my head, hoping it was not my mother, because she knew I was coming to the hospital today. It was just Lincoln, but he was just standing there awkwardly, holding a small cup of Jell-O with a spoon. Lexa detached her lips from my neck and eyed the food, keeping a straight face, while I should have been redder than a tomato.

"So uh… Jell-O." The tall young men approached Lexa and handed the cup, which Lexa took immediately.

"Thank you."

"Okay, let's just avoid that I just walked on my sister kissing her girlfriend in a more or less inappropriate way." He brushed a hand on his head. "I just talked to the doctors on my way back. They agreed to let you out now, only if you come back in a few days to run more tests."

"That's nice!" I exclaimed myself, lacing my fingers with hers.

"They don't want you to do sports until then, though."

Lexa looked a bit sad. "Even if the doctors allowed me to practice, Gustus wouldn't." Lincoln nodded and handed the Jell-O to his younger sister. "I have finals around the corner, so I will just study more, I think."

A female doctor entered Lexa's room and smiled at us. "Good morning Lexa. I think your brother already filled you in about the good news. Gustus is coming to sign the papers, then you will be free to leave."

"And come back in a few days." Lexa continued.

"That is correct. Only for regular check-ups." The doctor explained. "I will be back to talk with Gustus. In the meantime, you can put your own clothes." She approached the brunette. "I will remove those." She pointed the electronic devices attached to her arms and fingers.

Lexa smiled at the doctor and nodded, probably happy to leave the hospital this day. After the woman was done removing everything with Lexa, she exited the room. Lincoln looked pleased to hear that his sister was doing better. "I'll let you dress up." He looked at me and I understood that he wanted me to let Lexa change clothes alone.

I stood up and left the room along with the tall young man. He leaned against the wall, as we waited for the brunette to change from hospital clothing to her own. "Did I make a mistake?" He asked me, crossing his arms on his chest, arching his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I said, while thinking about what he could possibly have done to upset Lexa or me.

"I… called you her girlfriend." He looked at me with big puppy eyes. Even though Lincoln could look like a serial killer when he was doing a serious face, the guy was just a big caring man, just like Gustus. He was probably more harmless than a teddy bear, seriously. I could see why Octavia liked him, other than the incredibly toned body. I smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean, we haven't really defined our relationship… but, eventually, maybe we will be girlfriends."

"I see the way you look at each other." He said. "She likes you a lot. Please, don't break her heart."

"I like her too, Lincoln. And I don't plan to break her heart."

"I just don't want to see her getting back in her shell. She talks more, since she met you." He explained to me. "We had a rough time. I'm happy she found someone who will look after her."

"I'm also happy for you and O." I said with a grin. "Did you know your sister played the matchmaker with you two?"

"I kind of suspected it. Octavia is quite someone." I nodded. "I definitely can see getting more serious with her."

"Also, don't break my best friend's heart or I'll kick your ass." I joked, but a part of it must have been true. If anyone hurts my friends, I can't promise to do no harm.

"No, she's a keeper." He smiled and added: "And I could totally kick your ass, you know, I've been doing martial arts since I'm a kid."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, that won't stop me."

* * *

After my really first and serious conversation with Lincoln, we waited for Lexa to let us enter the room. Gustus showed up a few minutes later and signed the papers the doctor told us he needed to sign. We were out of the hospital and Lexa was walking at my sides, looking at me with a smile.

"Do you want to come over my place later to watch a movie?" She asked me.

"Sure, I would like that." I answered.

Gustus and Lincoln entered their car and Lexa looked at me, pulling me just a bit closer. I smiled back at her and my hands found their way to her neck, then she kissed me slowly, pulling the hem of my shirt. She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine. "I have to go."

"I know. I'll text you later to let you know when I'll be coming over." My lips found hers again for a small peck.

"Okay." She reluctantly let me go and pouted. "I look forward to this, Clarke."

"Me too. Now go or Gustus will roll over me because I kept him waiting."

"Nah, he wouldn't do that." She winked at me and entered the backseat of the car. I shook my head and walked away from the car.

After dinner, I texted Lexa and asked her if it was okay if I come over soon and she replied that I could come over anytime I wanted. So I took my purse along with a sweatshirt and told Octavia and Raven that I was heading out. They were arguing about some useless stuff, like always, so they didn't pay that much attention to me. They did wished me to text them if anything, though.

I knocked at Lexa's front door and she greeted me with a genuine smile. She was wearing sweatpants, a hoodie and her hair was not braided. The brunette was wearing her glasses, which she did not wore very often around me.

"Hey you." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Clarke." She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand, slowly dragging me inside. I saw Gustus in the living room and waved at him. He waved back with a grin on his lips. Then I found myself in Lexa's bedroom and her door was closed.

Her lips were on mine and I melted on place while Lexa's hands gently brushed my hair. She backed me into the bed and I fell, bringing her down with me. She put her thighs around my waist, so she was straddling me. I suddenly felt my skin starting to burn with every touches and I backed from the kiss, panting.

"Is this okay?" She asked me, frowning.

"This is… okay." I smiled shyly and rested my hands on her thighs. "But… you need to relax."

She looked at me with her green eyes and nodded. "And you're not ready yet." I blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I didn't want to push you."

"I've been through a lot." She was still straddling me and I could feel her wanting to get off me, but I put my hands around her waist to hold her there. "I wished I was ready, though." I buried my face into her neck, while she caressed my back.

"I will wait for you, as long as you need."

"Thank you, Lexa." I sighed, thinking about my conversation with Lincoln earlier, in the hospital. "I would like to know… our relationship status."

"Yeah, I saw your reaction when Lincoln called you my girlfriend." Lexa kissed my forehead. "What do you think about it?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I kissed her neck and felt her tense up a bit, then relax. "That is, if you want to me mine."

"I want to be yours."

"Then it's official." I said, looking at her. I kissed her lips and she smiled.

"Okay, so… let's watch a movie." She got off me. "Girlfriend." She teased me.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa and I have been officially dating for a month now and I was a really happy young woman. She didn't look like the kind of girlfriend to make you breakfast the morning, to rub your neck after an intense training session with Gustus, nor to buy you flowers just for the thought of it, but Lexa was totally that kind of girlfriend and it just made me think about how deep I was in love with her. Whenever I had a hard time during a study session, she was always there to help me figure out some stuff or just to cheer me up. She was the person I needed the most in my life right now, especially after the horror I had been through.

We eventually finished our finals and we swore to each other to never talk about school for the summer, yet she applied for an internship in a law firm and I knew that she needed this opportunity to make her name valuable for a future job. She accepted it, of course, and started working only two days after the semester ended. She was aware that this summer internship was going to be exhausting, but she had to get a job and she couldn't refuse this.

I decided to help my mother at the hospital, because they needed a part-time secretary to inform the patients and schedule their new appointments. I was able to spend the evenings with Lexa and that was all I could wish for us, even though she was working way more than I did.

It only had been two weeks since school ended, when Octavia knocked on my door. I told her to come in and she said something about 'covering myself if needed', but I rolled my eyes at her when she entered my room. Lexa and I were only laying on our back, probably too tired to do anything but just talk. I was still not ready to have sex with her and it was not because I didn't feel safe around her, just because there was a mental barrier that stopped me to go further. Lexa was a real sweetheart, not pushing me to do anything I didn't want to do.

Octavia removed the hand that was covering her eyes, then she looked at us, platonically laying on our backs and she scoffed. "A part of me is always disappointed to walk on you guys, just laying like that, like an old couple." I saw the corner of Lexa's lips moving a little and I smiled. "At least I didn't walked on you two having hardcore strap-on sex on your bed…"

"O, get to the point this interruption, please!" I snapped at her, slowly sitting on my bed to look at my best friend.

"Alright, alright, miss Griffin." She looked at Lexa for a moment and said: "Raven's crush is throwing a party at his place. Lots of booze, a pool, pizza."

"By Raven's crush, you mean Wick?" Lexa asked, arching one of her eyebrows.

The smaller brunette nodded vigorously and almost jumped into my bed. She looked into my eyes with a shit eating grin on her lips, grabbing my shoulders. "You guys need to come with me."

"Since when coming with you became a necessity?" I pointed out. "I am probably sure that all you will do is get into a corner with Lincoln and make out with him." I saw the look that Lexa was giving me, a mixture of disgust and frustration, then I understood that I was talking about Octavia and Lexa's brother. "Sorry, Lex."

"You need to come with me, because this will be a total blast!"

"O., I just worked at 10 hours shift at the hospital and–"

"Are you working tomorrow?" Octavia asked me with a disappointed face.

"No, but–"

"You're coming with me. Lexa?"

"I'm only working at 1 o'clock, since its Saturday." She answered, grabbing my hand to get my attention. "We could go for at least a few hours, maybe drink a little and then come back here. Have a little bit of fun."

"Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" I wondered, leaning to kiss Lexa, after seeing the confused look she shot at me. "Okay, if you want to go, I'll go."

"Like I said, you two act like an old couple. It's disturbing me." Octavia crossed her arms on her chest, making a quick grimace. "Weirdos."

"You love us just like that." Lexa winked at my best friend, who just ended up crawling outside my bed and leaving the room, making the other brunette and I burst into laughter.

* * *

After we decided to go at Wick's place for the party, Lexa and I showered (individually, I saw where your mind all drifted) and got ourselves ready to face the night. Lexa was wearing black skinny jeans she borrowed me, along with a forest green tank top that perfectly matched with her suntanned skin. Her chestnut curly hair were down and she was wearing her glasses, because she said being too tired to wear her contact lenses. She was probably worrying about forgetting to remove them.

"How do I look?" She asked me, spinning on herself with her arms wide open, waiting for an answer from me. I smiled at her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her on my sitting self. She sat on my lap and tilted her head, biting her lower lip.

"Smoking hot." I said, pulling her into a kiss, my hands slightly tugging her hair. She smiled into the kiss, her hands wandering on my back. "You shouldn't be allowed to wear my clothes." I said jokingly, but she knew that, in fact, I really liked it to see her into my own clothes.

I fought the temptation, but ended up kissing her neck, gently sucking on her soft skin. She moved her head to give me more room to kiss her and she sighed loudly, clearly appreciating what I was doing to her. I often thought about how hard waiting for me should be, even though she kept telling me that she could wait forever for me to be ready. I wanted her badly, but that part of me had suffered too much because of Finn and only the thought of having sex made me think of him. I really hoped that I would forget the bastard and give fully myself to my girlfriend.

"I can feel you thinking." She reprimanded me with her soft voice. I stopped kissing her and looked at her; she was pouting at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I… " I slightly turned my head to avoid her gaze. "Had been thinking a lot lately, about sex, I mean. I just… want to give myself to you, but…"

"You can't, not now, I understand that very much." She smiled at me and cupped my face with her hands. "I know that'll come with time and if it doesn't, I don't fucking care Clarke because I have you."

"I hope that'll come, because it's seriously messing with my head."

"Don't worry about it." She then kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to her. She was sitting on my lap and I didn't wanted her to move, because I felt safe and comfortable with her.

Octavia finally told us, from our living room, to get out of my bedroom or she could totally get into my room and dragged us to the car by force. I chuckled, wiping the memory of my conversation with Lexa about sex.

Within the next hour, we were at Wick's place, which was not so far from our apartment. Of course, Raven was already there, drinking beer with her tall blonde man crush. She saw us arriving and nearly jumped into our arms, happy that Lexa and I even considered showing up at the party.

There was already a beer pong game into the kitchen. The teams were Jasper and Monty against Anya and Lincoln. Lexa's brother and friend were totally kicking my friend's ass and I smiled at them.

I opened myself a beer and share it with Lexa, because she said that she wanted to be more sober than me; she had her internship to worry about and she couldn't exactly show up at the law firm with a crappy hangover. So I decided to have a few drinks, since Lexa was watching upon me.

Raven called out a game of 'Never have I ever' and I looked at Lexa, grabbing her hand to escape my best friend, but Octavia and her noticed me and they shouted, together "Clarke, you're playing too!"

"Looks like you're playing." Lexa told me.

"If I play, you're playing too… even if you're playing with soda or water." I replied, a smug face on my face. I didn't wanted to reveal too much about myself to my girlfriend, even though she knew the most of it, but playing with my best friends would also mean that they would dig up embarrassing stories about myself and I didn't like that very much. On the other hand, I would get to know more things about Lexa and that made me happy to play the game.

"Everyone knows how to play, here?" Everyone nodded, even Lexa. "Okay, then I'll start. Something easy like… Never have I ever been skinny dipping."

It wasn't a surprise for me that everyone drink, except Lexa. "Remind me someday that we should change that." I whispered in her hear, taking the opportunity to kiss her neck at the same time.

The round was Jasper, who asked if anyone ever had sex in a classroom and I didn't drink at all. The only one were a guy and a girl, who I assumed had sex together in the said classroom and that they might have been dating each other. Monty was next and everyone smiled at him; he was usually the one that never asked things related to sex or parties. "Never have I ever wore someone else's underwear for a joke." He looked at Jasper, who scoffed and took a sip of his drink. Of everyone playing the game, he was the only one drinking in this round. He whispered a "dammit" and a few teased him, asking about who's underwear it was. Jasper quickly turned red and Monty couldn't stop laughing at all, seeing his best friend so embarrassed.

Next round was Octavia's turn and I avoided her gaze on me. I knew I was toasted, because she would probably ask something that I already do, in order to make me spill out my secrets for Lexa. "Never have I ever had sex… in my best friend's bed."

"You horrible person." Raven mumbled, when Octavia drank, looking at the other brunette. I smiled and took a sip of my drink, noticing that Lexa's eyes were on me.

"It was one time and I was very drunk." I explained at my girlfriend. She nodded, smiling, and kissed my cheek.

"That's what they all say, right."

"My turn." Raven said with the very intention of making Octavia regret her previous question. "Never have I ever given or received a blowjob while driving."

Octavia shook her head and took a sip, along with Lincoln. He turned red when she saw Lexa opening her eyes wide open at him. My girlfriend didn't wanted to know about her brother's sexual life and I couldn't blame her. I had every racy details from both my best friend's sexual life and it was, sometimes, too much to absorb.

It finally came to my turn to ask a question. "Never have I ever had a wet dream in class." Lexa chuckle and drank, so did I and most of the other players too.

After few other rounds, I told everyone that I had enough drinks for the evening and I needed to sleep badly. I asked Wick if we could sleep somewhere in his house, because I was too lazy to call a taxi and pay to get home. He said that we could definitely sleep on the basement's couch, only if we didn't have sex on it. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed Lexa's hand, dragging her downstairs. Hopefully, the brunette was there to help me in the process, because I would have completely lost balance and end up face first on the basement's ground. I was way tipsier than I thought I was, no thanks to that game.

Lexa noticed how red my cheeks were and she understood that it wasn't because I was shy or embarrassed. She smiled at me and ran her hands through my hair. God that felt good and I never wanted her to stop touching me that way. "Lexa." I slurred her name and she sat on the couch. "Why do you like me?"

"Because you are gorgeous and smart. I'm very lucky that your mom signed you up for martial arts." She said, sitting on the couch. She patted the place on her side and decided to lay down on my back, my head resting on her thighs, so she could continue giving me awesome head massages.

"No, I'm the one lucky to have you." I closed my eyes, instead of looking up at her. "You've accepted my messed up past and you respect me, which I am very grateful for."

"I love you, Clarke." She leaned to kiss my forehead and she made me smile again. "I used to do martial arts competition when I was younger. About two years ago, I got knocked out in a fight. I had been in a coma for two wholes months."

I opened my eyes, realizing that she was opening a bit more to me. I nodded and I felt sad about her, because I knew that she was no longer permitted to go fight into competitions. "I had a severe concussion and doctors were not sure how it affected me. I could have been paralyzed." She explained to me.

"But you were not." I grabbed her hand tightly.

"I had a long and exhausting recovery. My muscles were not reacting properly and I had a hard time even to walk." She sighed and shook her head. "Three months after, I had a crisis. Gustus didn't knew what was happening to me and they brought me into the hospital again. It was the aftermath of the concussion. I didn't deal well knowing this, at first." And nobody would have. I slowly realized that she had been through a lot too. "Lincoln wanted me to see a psychologist, to deal with all the emotional stuff I had been repressing." Clarke could understand her brother's concern for Lexa's wellbeing. "I only started feeling well when I met you."

"I'm glad to hear this, honey." Clarke whispered, her eyes closing again. "I would really, really love to continue this conversation, but I drank a lot of alcohol and I usually pass out pretty quickly normally, and O. and Raven always need to drag me in a bedroom or on a couch to sleep–"

"You're rambling, it's cute." Lexa put a finger on my mouth and I took the occasion to slowly suck it, in a totally non innocent way. She opened her mouth, looking for something to say, but she moaned my name in a way I could never forget. It made me shiver and she smiled at me, removing her fingers from between my lips. "We should sleep." She said and I closed my eyes, smiling back at her.

"I'm glad you told me that, Lexa." I whispered and then fell asleep.


End file.
